The Evil Eye
by plumtuckered
Summary: Sam and Teal'c 'gate through and arrive at their destination, but without Jack and Daniel. Their fear for their friends grow as they try to determine their fate. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Evil Eye

AUTHOR: plumtuckered

GENRE: Action/Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

NOTES: This story takes place between season seven episodes "Orpheus" and "Revisions" and is team-oriented, but with a definite emphasis on the friendship between Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson.

As always, reviews are most welcomed and extremely appreciated. Thank you.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER ONE

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

"So what are you saying, Major?"

Samantha Carter looked down at her boots then took a deep steadying breath. "I'm saying I don't know what happened, sir," she replied moving her gaze back to the lens of the MALP's camera. "Daniel and the colonel were right behind us. If the 'gate on P2R-621 was hit by lightening, they may be stranded."

"Or they may have been in transit," came the solemn reply of General George Hammond. Sam could hear the worry in the voice of the SGC's commanding officer. "Is it possible they're trapped in the buffer like Teal'c was a couple years ago?"

"If that was the case, sir, we lost them the minute the wormhole was established from Earth."

She could hear the sharp exhalation of breath through the transmitter and the muttered curse.

"All right then, Major," continued the general. "We'll assume Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson are still on P2R-621. We'll try dialing the 'gate from here. Your first priority is to settle the evacuees in their new home."

"Yes, sir, understood. Sir?"

"Our next check-in time will be in one hour, but if we're able to get through to the colonel and Dr. Jackson, we'll contact you sooner. Good luck, Major."

Sam swallowed convulsively as the connection between P8C-904 and Earth disengaged. She wondered again what had gone so wrong.

SG-1 had arrived on 92R-621 to assist in the evacuation of its nomadic inhabitants to a new world, their own world facing devastation from quickly approaching electrical storms. The rains had hit just as the last inhabitants were making it through the 'gate. Daniel had gone back to help an elderly couple who was struggling through the mud and Colonel O'Neill had instructed Sam to help. She'd taken the old woman while Daniel had helped the old man. A lightening strike had hit far too close to Daniel and the elderly man had stumbled. O'Neill had hurried to help. Sam and Teal'c had waited at the 'gate for their two companions, but the colonel had ordered them to go through.

Sam turned to Teal'c. "They were right behind us," she said adamantly.

The big Jaffa nodded. "O'Neill and Daniel Jackson have taken shelter from the storms," he replied evenly. "They are well, Major Carter."

"I hope so."

"Excuse me."

Sam looked beyond her warrior friend to see the elderly woman she'd helped only minutes before approaching.

"My husband," continued the woman her aged hands anxiously clasping and unclasping in front of her. "Where is Caleb?"

Sam exchanged a brief look with Teal'c then she looked back at the frightened woman with as much confidence as she could muster. "We believe he and our friends are stranded on your home world. We're doing everything we can to find them, ma'am."

Tears pooled in the woman's green eyes, but she nodded. "My name is Adia ValTori," she replied with a small smile then she straightened her shoulders. "I know that Daniel and his friend will keep my Caleb safe."

"They will---Adia."

"Grandmother?"

The old woman turned to the younger one who appeared at her elbow.

"Come, Grandmother. We have much to do to ready our new home for Papa's return."

Adia nodded. "Yes of course, Gabriella, you're right," she replied. She looked back to Sam and smiled again then let her granddaughter lead her back to the circle of makeshift shelters SG-12 had set up earlier.

The major turned back to the Stargate and thought of her two friends. They were okay, she assured herself firmly. They had to be okay.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Jack narrowed his eyes against the bright light. "Oy," he groaned, one hand instantly moving to his head.

"Take it easy, Jack."

The colonel blinked then slowly a face moved into frame backlit by the sun. "Daniel?"

"Yeah," replied the archeologist.

Jack sat up slowly. "You all right?" he asked peering sideways at his friend.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I'm---um---I'm fine," he replied somewhat sheepishly. "We came through the 'gate pretty hard and I---well, I sort of landed on top of you---thank you for that, by the way."

"Is that why I'm so sore?"

The younger man had the courtesy to look suitably chagrined.

Jack smiled slightly then looked around. "This isn't P8C-90-whatever," he remarked.

"04," supplied Daniel helpfully.

"And where are Carter and Teal'c?"

"They're not here."

"I can see that, Daniel," snapped the colonel brusquely. He pushed himself to his feet with his friend's help then surveyed their surroundings. "Is that an ocean?" he asked as he took in the nearby shoreline and adjusted his cap.

"More like a sea actually.

"Just where the hell are we?"

"I think we 'are' on P8C-904, Jack, just in a different location."

Jack furrowed his brows and looked hard at his friend. "What?"

Daniel canted his head and narrowed his blue eyes, the sun momentarily glinting off his glasses. "Remember when you and Sam found that other 'gate on Earth?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't exactly say we 'found' it."

"Right, well---I think what happened to you and Sam is exactly what's happened here."

Jack stared at the younger man expectantly. "And?"

"We were rerouted, for lack of a better term, to another gate on the same planet."

"Are you sure about that?" asked the colonel. He turned a full circle. "Cause this doesn't look like any MALP images I ever saw."

"Think about it, Jack---what if a bolt of lightening hit the 'gate just as we were entering? The surge of power could have redirected the wormhole to this 'gate just like that surge of power redirected the wormhole on Earth. I can't think of any other explanation, given what we know of how the 'gate system works."

Jack looked around suddenly. "There was an old man with us," he stated.

"Caleb," supplied Daniel helpfully. "Caleb ValTori. He's---um---over there." He motioned to the beach where Jack finally noticed the elderly man sitting in the sand. "Apparently, he's never seen this much water before," continued the archeologist somewhat wistfully then he turned back to the colonel. "We've already tried dialing P8C-904's address and nothing happened. We've got to be at a second 'gate, Jack."

The older man scowled. "How long was I out, for crying out loud?"

Daniel's jaw twitched with impatience. "I don't know, Jack, maybe fifteen minutes?" he replied then he sighed. "Listen, if I'm right, then Sam and Teal'c are here, too, just not here---here."

Jack looked up at the Stargate looming over them. "If I remember correctly, our 'gate was pretty much fried by that surge of power."

"Yes, but that's only because the super conductive interface---."

"Ah, ah," Jack interrupted with an upraised finger. "None of that techno-crap, Daniel. I get enough of it from Carter."

Daniel sighed again. "Yes, it was---fried, Jack, but this 'gate is different. There's no computer interface like ours and besides, if any 'gate was---fried, it would be the one Teal'c and Sam came out of---after they---came out of it."

Jack pursed his lips then he shrugged. "Well, okay then. Dial up Earth and let's get our asses out of here."

The archeologist's eyebrows arched over his glasses then furrowed, his expression letting Jack know that the brilliant scientist hadn't considered that. "Right," he replied. "Good idea."

Jack smiled and shook his head slightly. "I'll go get---Caleb, is it?"

Daniel nodded then turned to the DHD. Jack eyed the elderly man and moved quickly across the dry grass to the sandy beach, his P-90 cradled against his chest.

Caleb squinted up at the colonel. "Are we leaving now, sir?" he asked.

"Yeah, got to get you back to your wife and its Jack, my name is Jack."

"Daniel said my Adia may already be here---Jack."

"Well, yes, but we need to go back to our planet in order to bring you back here---to her."

Caleb's brows furrowed then he smiled kindly. "That doesn't make much sense to a simple-minded man like me," he replied. "But I trust you and your friend." He pushed himself to his feet.

The sound of a weapon's report shattered the air and the colonel swung around, his P-90 already raised and ready. He stepped in front of Caleb then looked toward Daniel to see a group of the ugliest men he'd ever seen approaching his friend. The archeologist had his Beretta out as he back-pedaled away from the oncoming behemoths.

"Stay here," whispered Jack over his shoulder then he hunkered down and headed for the cover of the big 'gate. As he moved, he thought about how at one time not so very long ago, Daniel would have yelled out to Jack without hesitation, giving up the colonel's location. But Daniel had learned to be a soldier and in a very real way, that transformation had saddened Jack; gone was the innocence of the dweeb who needed his protection and his guidance.

The Air Force officer's mind snapped to the present and he quickly assessed their situation. He could see no one else except the seven huge men nearing Daniel. The archeologist fired another warning shot into the air then lowered his gun to aim it directly at the lead behemoth. Jack scowled; geez, they were ugly----and big.

Just as the colonel reached the shadow of the 'gate, the hiss of a zat blast reached his ears and he cringed, watching as Daniel's body was engulfed in bright white lightening. The archeologist went down hard twitching uncontrollably, his glasses flying, his face clearly conveying the pain sweeping over him. Jack raised his P-90, but froze when he heard the tell tale spitting of a staff weapon snapping to life just behind him.

"That is not a wise idea."

Jack glanced over his shoulder to see a giant of a man standing next to Caleb, a zat pointed at the old man's temple. Beside him stood one of the ugly goons, a staff weapon held proudly at his side and aimed directly at the colonel.

"I will kill him," said the big man then his eyes glowed yellow white. "Without hesitation."

Jack lowered his weapon, stood up and turned. "Okay, okay," he appeased.

The Goa'uld smiled then fired at Jack.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Teal'c clasped his staff weapon tightly and lifted his chin, General Hammond's words still echoing in his mind; the 'gate will not engage.

"Oh, my God," murmured Major Carter.

"General Hammond is attempting to reach the Tok'ra," offered Teal'c. "They will take a ship to P2R-621 and retrieve O'Neill and Daniel Jackson."

"I hope they're okay, Teal'c."

"They are well, Major Carter. We must continue to believe that."

The young woman nodded then turned away from the MALP. "I should tell Adia and her granddaughter."

"I will accompany you."

Teal'c walked beside his friend toward the small encampment. He could hear and see the children playing and laughing and it reminded him of Rya'c when he was but a boy. His son had recovered quickly from his recent torture at the hands of the Jaffa on Erebus much as the children Teal'c currently observed had recovered from their terrifying flight of mere hours ago. He wondered at their recuperative powers.

"Kids sure know how to bounce back," said the major echoing Teal'c's thoughts.

"Indeed they do."

Major Carter pointed. "There's Adia and Gabriella over there."

Adia looked up from the meal she'd been preparing with her granddaughter as the major and Teal'c approached. "Any word of my husband?" she asked as she wiped her hands on the apron she wore.

"There is not," replied Teal'c. "However, General Hammond is contacting one of Earth's allies. They will go to your home world and retrieve Caleb ValTori as well as our friends."

Adia took a step back from the big Jaffa, her hands twisting in the fabric of her apron.

"Grandmother?"

"Thank you---Teal'c," Adia replied hesitantly. "I am certain my Caleb is well."

"Are you okay, Adia?" asked Major Carter.

The old woman smiled sheepishly. "Yes," she replied then she looked up at Teal'c. "I'm sorry, young man, it's just that I've heard tell of the Jaffa. I must admit to being a might frightened of you."

Teal'c bowed his head. "You have my word, Adia ValTori, that I will do no harm to you or your friends."

Adia smiled hesitantly. "Thank you, young man."

"I am in fact several years your elder," added Teal'c with a slight curve of his lips.

"Oh, my," gasped the old woman. "You look so young."

"Thank you."

Adia's expression sobered as she held Teal'c eyes. "Are they all right?"

"It is my belief that they are."

The old woman pursed her lips then nodded her head with conviction. "Well, then there is much work to do. Are you hungry? Gabriella and I are preparing our evening meal and you and Major Carter are welcome to join us."

"Samantha, my---my name is Samantha."

"All right, Samantha, are you hungry?"

Major Carter smiled softly. "Actually Teal'c and I need to help secure the perimeter, but you enjoy your meal."

Gabriella frowned. "We are safe here, aren't we?" she asked.

"Yes, it's just a precaution," replied the major.

The other woman seemed to accept Major Carter's words and turned back to slicing an oddly shaped fruit.

Adia lifted an aged hand and tentatively grasped Teal'c's fingers. "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Rest assured that you did not, Adia ValTori."

The old woman smiled warmly then turned back to her granddaughter, immediately chastising her for slicing the fruit too thick.

Teal'c observed the two women for a long moment then turned and joined Major Carter on their trek to join SG-12.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

"Take it easy, youngster."

The archeologist blinked then sat up, his body reminding him instantly of the shock he'd taken. He looked around squinting to find himself in a gloomy cell, several sets of sunken eyes staring back at him from weathered, fearful faces.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um---fine," replied Daniel hesitantly as his gaze settled on Caleb's worried face. He squinted further then pointed at the other man's eye. "What happened?"

Caleb smiled self-deprecatingly as he fingered the livid bruise. "I didn't know quite what to do," he replied. "You two were out cold and they kept asking me questions." He shrugged. "I just pretended not to understand."

Daniel gave the man an apologetic smile then he started. "Jack, where's Jack?"

"Right here," groaned the colonel. "Oy, that was SO not the zat we've come to know and love."

"They must have made some um---modifications."

Jack sat up at Daniel's side. "You think?" Then he too took in their current surroundings. "Where the hell are we?"

Caleb sat back on his heels. "No one will tell me," he replied. "They won't speak."

"What happened after---," Jack asked with a grimace and a wave of his hand. "You know, we got zatted?"

"They took us to a clearing," explained the old man. "There was a bright light and----and then we were underground."

Daniel met Jack's knowing eyes. "Rings," he said at the same time as his friend. He looked back at Caleb. "Underground?"

"Yes. They hauled us through a tunnel for quite a long distance---it was so wet and cold. I'm---I'm sorry I don't know exactly the distance." He fingered his eye again gingerly. "I had other things on my mind at the time."

Daniel gently patted Caleb's shoulder. "You did just fine," he placated gently.

"Then they put us in here."

Jack pushed himself to his feet and wavered slightly then reached down to help Daniel up. "Some of these folks are Jaffa," he said, his voice pitched for only Daniel's ears. He kept a firm grip on the archeologist's arm as he looked around.

"I know, but it's pretty clear from their appearance that they're all prisoners."

The colonel scowled. "Of a Goa'uld."

Daniel's eyebrows arched. "You saw him?"

"Oh, yeah. Big guy, arrogant, you know the type."

Daniel shook his head in disgust. "His----his---," he stammered with a wave of his hand.

"Goons?" offered Jack helpfully.

"Yes, his goons---they don't have any markings on their foreheads."

Jack frowned. "Do they even have foreheads?"

Daniel ignored his friend's comment and turned his focus on their cellmates. "Hello, I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Jack O'Neill and this is Caleb ValTori. Would you mind telling us where we are?"

"You are in my stronghold, Daniel Jackson."

The archeologist swung around to see a giant of a man dressed in regal red robes peering at him through the cell bars. His eyes glowed as he tipped his chin up and stared down his nose appraisingly at Daniel.

"I am Lord Balor," continued the Goa'uld smugly. "Welcome to my home."

"Balor," repeated Daniel, tasting the name, his memory stirring.

"You've heard of this guy?" asked Jack. "What am I saying? Of course you have."

"Balor of the Mighty Blows---or of the Mighty Sword, depending on what text you read. In Irish mythology, he was an evil king who ruled over the Fomorians."

"Fomorians?"

"They were a race of grotesque giants---."

"Oh, grotesque doesn't do these guys justice, Daniel, but giants? These guys are HUGE."

"He was also known as Balor of the Evil Eye."

"Evil Eye? Kind of campy, don't you think?"

Daniel heard a chorus of hushed murmurs from his cellmates and he looked at them curiously. "I suppose so, yes," he replied tentatively. "There's some---um---difference of opinion as to where exactly the eye was located. Some thought it was a third eye, others thought----."

Jack squeezed the arm he still grasped. "Daniel?"

The archeologist looked back at his friend. "Oh, sorry---all agreed that Balor could kill with it, though, with just a look. For that reason, he kept it closed and only opened it, with the help of his men, during times of battle."

"Well I'm looking at both this guy's eyes and I'm still standing here."

Daniel sighed with infinite patience. "It stands to reason, Jack, that the Goa'uld host doesn't actually have an---evil eye."

Balor snorted. "You two amuse me," he stated then he looked at Daniel. "How do you know so much about me?"

Daniel shrugged. "Hobby?"

The Goa'uld scowled. "How did you get here? No one arrives through the Chappa'ai."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, Balor, but that's how we arrived," replied Jack tersely. "And if you don't mind, we'd sort of like to leave the same way."

Balor narrowed his eyes and his jaw muscles twitched. "Bring that one," he snapped with a jerk of his chin toward Daniel.

"Ah, now wait just a minute," began Jack as he released the archeologist's arm and stepped in front of him. "I'm in charge here, if you want to talk to someone, you talk to me."

One of the giant men opened the door to the cell and stepped in. Murmurs of fear rose from the slaves that surrounded him and Daniel couldn't help but balk as well. The Fomorian pushed Jack aside with ease then gripped Daniel's arm and yanked him toward the door. The man stood a good six inches taller than Teal'c and weighed a ton so Daniel's struggles to get free were feeble at best.

"Hey!" yelled the colonel angrily from behind Daniel.

The Fomorian slammed the door shut just as Jack reached it then all but lifted Daniel off his feet as he followed Balor down the corridor.

"Daniel!"

The archeologist turned his head to get a last glimpse of Jack's livid face pressed up against the bars then he was hauled out of view.

The corridor was lined with three doors all leading into cells holding more slaves. On some Daniel noted the markings of Ba'al, Apophis, and Heru'ur. On others, there were no markings at all.

"Where did all these people come from if no one arrives through the Chappa'ai?"

"I gathered most of them, but others came from across the sea," replied Balor.

"Gathered?"

The Goa'uld glanced back over his shoulder. "You are too curious, Daniel Jackson," he stated.

"Yeah, well---."

"Another hobby?"

Daniel remained silent. He shot a look up at the face of the Fomorian who still brutally clutched his arm. The man definitely wasn't human, his features bordering on simian. Crisscrossing over his leathery skin Daniel could see deep and ugly scars. The man glanced down at Daniel and the archeologist shivered; he didn't like what was staring back at him through those black orbs. He looked quickly away and focused his attention on Balor's back.

Only minutes had passed when Daniel could see a difference in lighting, the bulk of Balor backlit by it. He crossed from the cold stone of the prison block into the familiar interior of a ha'tak then was dragged into what he knew could only be Balor's personal chambers.

"Leave us," commanded the Goa'uld.

The Fomorian looked down at Daniel and smiled, revealing a mouthful of pointed, but very rotten teeth. He released the archeologist then did as he was ordered and left the room.

Daniel rubbed his bruised bicep absently as he gazed around at the gaudy decor. The room wasn't as splendid as the other chambers in which he'd found himself in the past, almost appearing worn and fairly shabby by Goa'uld standards and he wondered at that.

"So tell me who you are, Daniel Jackson."

The archeologist looked back at Balor who stood next to a small ornate table. The Goa'uld removed his wrist device and set it next to another piece of technology the shape of which Daniel could see even without his glasses. His stomach dropped.

The Goa'uld picked up the ribbon device then turned to Daniel. "Ah, I see you recognize this," he said with a smile. "So you've had dealings with my brethren in the past."

"You could say that."

Balor put the hand device carefully back on the table. "Don't worry, Daniel Jackson, I don't plan on using this on you---yet." He moved with assured grace to sit in a big chair then regarded Daniel with an easy smile. "Tell me, how do you know my brethren?"

Daniel shifted on his feet. "We---um---have only met a few during our explorations of other worlds," he replied, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Explorations?" repeated the Goa'uld as he picked carefully at a fingernail. "You expect me to believe that you and your two friends are explorers?"

"Yes, you see I'm an archeologist---."

Balor looked up and his eyes glowed suddenly. "Do not lie to me, boy!" he hissed. "We took weapons from you. Explorers do not carry such weapons."

"They do now."

The Goa'uld studied Daniel for a long moment then he smiled again. "It doesn't matter," he said. "If there are other---explorers searching for you, they will never find you here." He rose from the chair and moved to stand in front of Daniel. "You will serve me in the quarries. Although---." He reached a hand out to grip Daniel's chin, lifting it. "I will hate to see such spirit quashed."

Daniel swallowed, but remained silent as the Goa'uld drew closer.

"Your eyes are intelligent," commented Balor. "I get the feeling that there is much more to you than just your appealing looks---much, much more."

"You know, a good mouthwash can help with that little breath problem."

Balor smiled revealing a set of perfect teeth then he released Daniel's chin with a vicious jerk and stepped back. "Kree!" he shouted.

The Fomorian appeared at Daniel's elbow so quickly, the archeologist started.

"Take him back to the others," continued the Goa'uld with a dismissive wave of one big hand.

The alien grunted then grabbed Daniel's upper arm and pulled him toward the door then out of the room. He immediately realized they weren't heading in the same direction from which they'd come only minutes earlier.

"Hey, my friends are that way."

The Fomorian grunted again. They turned a corner then Daniel was slammed back into a darkened corner so hard, he felt his breath leave his body in a rush. He gasped as the heat of the big alien pressed against him, the stench of the unwashed body making him retch. A big sweaty hand grabbed his throat and forced his face up and he felt hot moist breath gust across his cheek.

"Let me go," Daniel choked. He forced a knee up into what he hoped was the Fomorian's groin and was rewarded with a pained grunt but nothing more.

A hand moved to pull his black t-shirt from the waistband of his BDUs and Daniel kneed the behemoth again. The hand moved up inside his shirt and razor sharp claws raked down his ribcage.

Daniel jerked and gasped. "No," he hissed with a mixture of venom and fear. "No, stop."

The hand moved up again and again its claws ripped down through delicate flesh.

Daniel could hear and feel the Fomorian's erratic panting, smell his rancid breath as he pressed his body even closer, effectively pinning the archeologist with his bulk.

"God, no."

Then the pressure was gone and Daniel fell to his knees. He looked up to see Balor, his handsome face twisted in fury, staring at the Fomorian. In a lightening swift move, the Goa'uld grabbed his minion's shoulder with one hand, pulled a knife from somewhere within his robes with the other then slit the giant's throat sending a cascade of hot blood spraying over Daniel.

As the archeologist struggled against a sudden wave of nausea, he heard Balor yell for more guards. He was then pulled to his feet and without a word, yanked over the body of the fallen Fomorian and led back to the cellblock.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CONTINUED

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER TWO

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Jack couldn't help but pace. He walked in front of the cell door bars skewering the two guards standing on either side with his best glare. Mutt and Jeff, he decided. Those were appropriate names for the two giant men. He peered further down the corridor in the direction in which Balor had taken Daniel and saw three more guards; Larry, Curly and Moe.

"I'm sure Daniel is fine."

The colonel glanced down to see Caleb standing beside him considering him with gentle green eyes.

"There's no reason for Balor to hurt him," continued the old man.

"You obviously have never dealt with the Goa'uld before," replied Jack. He jerked his chin toward the group of prisoners lining the cell around him. "Have they said anything yet?"

Caleb shook his head. "They're scared---of us, of Balor---just scared."

The sound of footfalls reached Jack's ears and he craned his neck to see as far down the corridor as he could. Two Fomorians approached the cell with Daniel walking unsteadily between them. Jack could see the blood spattering the younger man's face and soaking his clothing and he cursed.

Daniel raised a placating hand. "I'm fine, Jack," he said tiredly. "It isn't my blood."

The two guards opened the door, shoved Daniel inside then quickly slammed the door closed again. Daniel stumbled and nearly fell but caught himself with a sharp gasp.

"Are you sure it's not your blood?" asked Jack as he took his friend's arm to steady him.

Daniel swallowed, but nodded. "Balor killed one of his guards who---um---got a little out of hand."

"What happened?"

The archeologist moved slowly away from Jack toward the far wall and the other prisoners parted and backed away watching him warily. Daniel lowered himself to sit with his back against the wall.

"Daniel?" Jack prompted again.

"He just wanted to know who we are. I told him we're---."

"Peaceful explorers, yadda, yadda, I know the spiel. What happened to his goon?"

Daniel glanced up at the older man. "He stepped out of line, Jack," he snapped then he closed his eyes briefly to calm his sudden flash of anger. "He doesn't seem to know who we are."

Jack noted his friend's quick change of subject and went with it, mentally filing the guard's death and Daniel's reaction to it for follow-up at a later time. "What do you mean?"

"Our jackets, the gear he took---he didn't recognize the---um---." The younger man pointed at his upper arm and circled his finger.

"The insignia," replied Jack. "He doesn't know about---the extent of our explorations? That's a little weird, isn't it?"

"I agree. He said we're to work in the quarries."

"Quarries?"

"We all work in the quarries."

Jack turned his head to see a man around his own age step forward from the others. The man scrubbed a dirty hand through his unkempt black hair then regarded Jack with brown eyes. His body was tense and he was clearly unsure of his new cellmates, but he held Jack's gaze steadily.

"We're building a temple for Lord Balor," the man continued. "You will see soon enough."

"And you are?"

"I am Liam. I'm sorry we didn't give you a warmer welcome."

"Well, a banner would have been nice," replied Jack with a motion of his arm that encompassed one wall.

Liam started slightly at Jack's response then his lips curved slightly into an unsure smile.

"How long have you been here?" asked Daniel from where he still sat on the floor, Caleb kneeling at his side.

"A few weeks," replied Liam. "My township was raided one morning by Balor's guards. They gathered all of the men and women and left our children with our elders."

"Then you live here---on this world?" asked Caleb.

"I do and so do some of the others, but not all came from here. Others came on Balor's ship."

"He gathered them," added Daniel off-handedly.

"Ship?" interjected Jack with raised eyebrows. He looked from Liam to Daniel.

Daniel pursed his lips. "A ha'tak, Jack."

"Crap. I suppose it was expected given our illustrious host."

"You seem to know a lot about Lord Balor."

Jack shrugged then waved a dismissive hand. "We've met plenty like him, Liam. Let's just leave it at that."

Liam didn't look very accepting of Jack's response, but he nodded regardless. "We should settle in for the night. Morning comes quickly around here," he commented then he motioned toward the back corner of the cell. "You can sleep there. It's available."

"Available?" prompted Jack.

"Yes---available," replied Liam simply then he turned away.

"Okay," drawled out the colonel. He bent to grab Daniel's elbow then helped his friend up, noting the fine sheen of sweat on the younger man's face and the set of his jaw. "You sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly.

Daniel glanced quickly at the older man. "Fine---I'm fine, Jack, just a little sore from our earlier---um---trip through the 'gate."

"Ah right---when you used me as your cushion."

"I did thank you for that didn't I?"

Jack nodded, his lips twitching. "Yes, Daniel you did," he replied.

The three men settled down in their designated corner just as the lights went out. Jack stretched out on his back next to Daniel and peered up into the darkness, his hands pillowing his head against the hard stone floor. In the morning, he decided, he'd scope out possible means of escape and hopefully he'd come up with something to get them all out safe and sound.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful to you two boys," whispered Caleb from the other side of Daniel. "But I think I would have preferred staying behind on my world and facing the storms. These accommodations are seriously lacking."

Jack couldn't help but snort.

What seemed like only minutes later, the colonel awakened with a start. He waited in silence; something had pulled him from his sleep. Then he felt Daniel shifting restlessly beside him. The archeologist mumbled, his voice laced with obvious fear.

Jack rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. "Hey, hey," he soothed gently. "Easy there, Daniel."

"What is it?" asked Caleb from the inky darkness.

"He doesn't sleep so well," replied Jack quietly. "Especially after he's had an encounter with a Goa'uld." He reached out blindly and found his friend's shoulder. "Easy, easy."

"He said the same thing about you."

"What?"

"You were dreaming a little while ago," elaborated Caleb. "He said you didn't sleep so well either."

Jack's eyebrows puckered in befuddlement.

"He talked to you," continued Caleb. "Said that's what he'd always done and it generally calmed you down. He was right."

Jack grunted. "He's never said anything before," he replied.

"Have you ever said anything to him?" asked Caleb with a note of amusement in his voice.

The colonel felt his face warm with embarrassment. "Well---uh---no," he stammered uncomfortably then he cleared his throat. "Sorry you're not getting much sleep there, Caleb."

Jack imagined he could see the old man shrug. He looked down to where he knew Daniel was and gently continued rubbing the tense shoulder beneath his hand. The archeologist's mumbling quieted and he sighed, his body falling lax.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Seven years or thereabouts," Jack replied. "Thank you for not saying anything, Caleb, today with the Goa'uld. I know you paid for it, but you did the right thing."

"I had the feeling Balor wasn't exactly Mr. Friendly."

"You got that right."

Daniel jerked suddenly against Jack then mumbled again.

Jack could easily pick out the word 'stop' and his stomach knotted. "Shhhhh," he soothed as he patted Daniel's shoulder again. He heard Daniel's legs slide up then fall back down and his body shifted beneath Jack's hand. His friend then mumbled something unintelligible, but finally settled again.

"You should try to get some sleep," said Jack into the darkness. "I have a feeling we're in for quite a day tomorrow."

"I'll try."

Jack listened as both Caleb and Daniel's breathing evened out. He kept his hand where it lay but settled down on his side pillowing his head under his folded arm and closed his eyes. He knew Balor had hurt Daniel. He wouldn't be a good Goa'uld if he hadn't, but his friend wasn't talking. Jack could only hope that whatever Balor had done, the nightmares were the only residual damage.

When Jack opened his eyes next, he could tell by the light seeping in through cracks in the cell walls that morning had dawned. He could see the outline of Daniel's profile, the archeologist still sleeping albeit restlessly.

The colonel gently shook the shoulder still beneath his palm.

Daniel opened his eyes and blinked a few times then brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I was really hoping it was all a bad dream," he grumbled.

"Nope, 'fraid not Danny me boy."

The archeologist pushed himself up to his elbows and tried but failed to hide his small groan of pain. "Wonder if they have any coffee."

Jack sat up and looked around at their cellmates who had also begun to stir. "I have a feeling you're out of luck there, Daniel. We can certainly ask Mutt over there though."

"Mutt?"

"Yeah," replied the colonel. "Mutt and Jeff guard our cell and down the corridor somewhere are Larry, Curly, and Moe."

"When did you ask them their names?" asked Caleb as he sat up next to Daniel. "I didn't even think they could talk."

Jack exchanged an amused look with the archeologist.

"That's not their real names, Caleb," explained Daniel kindly. "Just names Jack picked out for them."

Caleb snickered good-naturedly. "I actually had an uncle named Moe," he chortled. "He looked nothing like this Moe, however."

Jack pushed himself to his feet then stretched. "I certainly hope not."

The lights came on suddenly and the colonel narrowed his eyes against their brightness. He looked to the cell door to see and hear Jeff drag a metal baton back and forth across its bars. Those who were still sleeping awoke quickly to the clatter and immediately rose. Only then did Jack notice they all had blankets; ratty blankets, but blankets nonetheless. He grunted his irritation.

"What's going on?" asked Daniel.

Jack turned and looked down to see his friend rising slowly, one hand covering his ribcage.

Daniel met the colonel's eyes and shrugged. "Pulled some muscles---," he began.

Jack frowned. "Coming through the 'gate, I know, I know," he replied in a tone that left no question he didn't quite believe the younger man.

Daniel set his jaw and lifted his chin slightly in stubborn defiance then lowered a hand to help Caleb up.

"They move us out in separate groups," said Liam as he crossed the floor to stand in front of Jack. "They can monitor us easier that way."

"What, no breakfast?"

"They feed us in the Safety later."

"Safety?" prompted Daniel.

Jeff growled loudly then unlocked the door as Mutt stood back with his staff weapon hissing to life.

"I'll explain later," said Liam hurriedly. "We mustn't delay."

Jack shrugged one shoulder at Daniel then turned to follow Liam to the door. He passed through then heard harsh grunting behind him and turned his head. Jeff had thrown a giant arm out to block Daniel and Caleb from leaving.

"They'll be out in a few minutes," hissed Liam quickly grabbing the colonel's elbow. "We must hurry, Jack O'Neill."

Jack tried to catch a glimpse of Daniel, but Mutt blocked his view with his bulk. The Fomorian growled and shoved Jack forward with his staff weapon.

"Hurry," urged Liam again. "That one has no patience."

The colonel followed the others up the corridor in the opposite direction from where Balor had taken Daniel the previous afternoon. Up ahead he could see the bright light of day through the exit and he craned his neck to see over the taller prisoners ahead of him. He could make out one of the quarries but couldn't withhold a gasp when he stepped out of the cellblock to see the scale of the rock pits.

"Damn."

"That was my initial reaction as well," whispered Liam. "There are two quarries – a lower and an upper."

Jack's eyes trailed over the white rock to land on the early makings of a big temple being built into the cliff face that rose out of what he guessed was the upper quarry. The Goa'uld thought big, he thought with a stunned shake of his head.

"Come this way," beckoned Liam.

As he made his way down into the lower quarry, Jack looked up and assessed the sheer rock walls surrounding him. He narrowed his eyes as his gaze settled on a huge black mass at the top of one wall.

"That is the Eye."

Jack's eyes widened. "As in Evil?" he asked.

Liam shrugged. "That is appropriate, I guess," he replied. "There beneath it in the shade of the wall is the Safety. That is where we take our water and our meals. It is only in the Safety that we can stop."

"Stop?"

"The Eye knows when we falter. It will kill if we stop working. Its gaze can not reach the Safety."

Jack gritted his teeth. "Balor of the Evil Eye," he hissed. "Daniel will be thrilled."

Liam scowled and threw a confused glance at Jack.

"That's sarcasm, Liam. Heavy---heavy sarcasm."

"I see," replied the other man then he looked back to the trail before him. "There is no conversing in the quarries, only in the Safety. And if someone falls, do not go to help. The Eye does not differentiate between weakness and goodness."

"Got it---no talking and no helping. Anything else?"

Liam shook his head. "We must be silent now."

Jack looked up quickly at the Eye and shivered; it felt like it was watching him.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Sam shifted her grip on her automatic weapon and stared out over the sea spread out below her. The sun was just awakening turning the horizon to a bright pink. The major narrowed her eyes; she was sure she could see a small speck of land against the vivid color.

"Major Carter."

Sam turned. "Morning, Teal'c," she greeted. "How are the evacuees this morning?"

"They are adjusting adequately. Adia ValTori is preparing breakfast for everyone and I believe her granddaughter is investigating a nearby cave."

"Alone?"

"No. Lieutenant Scarsdale has accompanied her. She is a most curious individual, similar to Daniel Jackson in many ways."

Sam smiled affectionately. "He's still the curious scholar, isn't he? Even after all he's seen he still loves to discover."

"Indeed he does."

"Any word from the SGC?"

"Not as of yet."

Sam sighed then turned and began the walk down the hill she'd climbed only moments before. Teal'c was a comforting presence at her side, but she missed Daniel and the colonel; without them they were incomplete.

As they neared the encampment, Sam noticed Scarsdale and Gabriella running toward them.

"What is it?" asked the major.

Gabriella put her hand to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. "I've found something, Samantha, in the cave."

Sam scowled. "What?"

"She found some drawings on the wall," answered the fresh-faced lieutenant. "There's a chance there's another 'gate---here." He pointed to the ground for emphasis.

"A second Stargate?"

"Yes---come," replied Gabriella as she back-pedaled. "I will show you."

Sam and Teal'c followed the other two up a rocky embankment to where the entrance to the cave sat tucked away in shadow. Scarsdale lifted his heavy-duty light and shone it ahead of them as they entered.

"Here," said Gabriella excitedly. "You see, it's like a story board. It tells of the people who lived here before and of their travels." She pointed to the clear picture of a Stargate. "Here is the Great Ring we came through yesterday and over here is the other." She dragged her finger across the smooth rock then tapped it over the picture of the second 'gate.

Sam stepped closer. "Oh, my God," she whispered. "You're right."

"Is it possible that Papa and your friends are here, Samantha, at the second Great Ring?"

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Gabriella, it is entirely possible." She turned to look up at Teal'c who appeared oddly menacing in the artificial light. "It's just like what happened to Colonel O'Neill and me when we fled through the 'gate on P4A-771."

"You were separated from Daniel Jackson and myself."

"Yes, if the lightening hit the 'gate at the right moment, the wormhole would have been rerouted to the second 'gate just like what happened on Earth. They're here, Teal'c. They have to be."

"I concur," replied Teal'c. He leaned forward and peered at the drawing of the second 'gate. "It appears it is located on an island."

"I thought so, too," agreed Gabriella. "There are pictures of boats here---and here."

Sam followed the other woman's finger as it moved over the illustrations.

"We do not currently have---boats," commented the big Jaffa.

"It doesn't matter," replied Sam, her voice quivering with her growing excitement. "All we have to do is disable this Stargate." She tapped her finger over the first 'gate drawn on the wall.

"Excuse me, Major," interjected Scarsdale. "But why haven't the colonel and Dr. Jackson simply dialed Earth? There's nothing stopping an outgoing wormhole, is there?"

"Maybe the DHD is damaged or maybe---," Sam began then she faltered, unable to voice her concern that something else was preventing Daniel and O'Neill from dialing home.

Gabriella's smile faded. "You don't think they're dead, do you?" she asked.

"No, of course not," replied Sam, her initial anticipation dimmed somewhat. "The DHD just isn't working for some reason. They're here on this world, Gabriella, and now that we know that, we can go bring them home."

The other woman smiled again and nodded. "I must go tell Grandmother."

Sam glanced up at her warrior friend. "We need to get back to the SGC, tell the general," she said. "He'll want to send through a UAV."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly in agreement then fell into step beside Sam as they hurried out of the cave behind Gabriella and the lieutenant. They scrambled down the embankment and Gabriella ran ahead to where Adia was working to prepare breakfast. Sam immediately saw the old woman's face light up as her granddaughter pointed back at the cave and gesticulated wildly. Adia wiped her hands on her apron then approached Sam and Teal'c followed by many of the other evacuees.

"A second Great Ring?" began the elder woman. "My husband, he's there?"

"We believe so," replied Sam. She reached out and grasped Adia's upper arm. "Teal'c and I need to return to our world, but we'll keep in touch, okay?"

Adia nodded then her fine eyebrows puckered. "Yes, yes, of course. You will let us know either way, Samantha, won't you? If you can not find my Caleb---."

"Either way, Adia, I promise," replied the major then she turned to Scarsdale. "Lieutenant, would you let Major Castleman know Teal'c and I are leaving and bring him up to speed for me?"

"Yes, Major," replied the young man then he turned and jogged away.

"Oh, heavens," blurted Adia suddenly. "I must finish the morning meal." She looked up at Teal'c and smiled. "I have a good feeling about this." Then she turned and walked back to the makeshift commissary.

"I will accompany you to the Great Ring," offered Gabriella.

Sam nodded and with Teal'c on one side of her and Gabriella on the other, she headed quickly toward the Stargate.

"Thank you for all you've done for us," said the other woman as they walked. "We all appreciate the chance you took to get us away from the storms. You saved our lives."

"I'm glad we could help," replied Sam. "Gabriella, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Adia seems to be taking this all very well."

"She is a strong woman."

Sam shrugged. "I guess if it was my husband---."

"Oh, I understand," interrupted Gabriella. "We believe there is life after this one. Grandmother knows that whatever happens, she will see Papa again. They have a love that will continue through eternity."

"There are similar beliefs among my people," said Teal'c.

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"We're all not so different after all," commented Sam then she smiled. "Your grandparents are very lucky."

"Yes they are. They've cared for me since I was a child; my parents died of illness. I hope to one day find what they have together, someone who will wait for me at the bridge."

"The bridge?"

"The bridge to our next life. Grandmother and Papa have talked all my life of waiting for each other there. That is what I want for myself."

Sam nodded. "I think we all want that for ourselves," she said wistfully. She looked up to see the 'gate looming. "We'll send word back to Major Castleman, Gabriella. You'll know whatever happens."

The other woman pulled Sam into an unexpected hug. "Thank you," she whispered then she turned and hugged Teal'c.

The big Jaffa wrapped his big arms gently around the slender woman. "Inform Adia ValTori we will do our best to return her husband to her."

Gabriella pulled back and smiled up at Teal'c. "I will. Good luck."

Then Sam turned to the DHD and dialed Earth, their first step in getting her friends back.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Daniel watched the Jaffa woman drain her cup then swipe its sides with her tongue for every last drop of moisture.

"Here, I think you need this more than me."

The woman looked up at the proffered cup of water Daniel held in his hand. "I do not take charity, Tau'ri," she replied.

"Tau'ri?" echoed Caleb from the archeologist's side.

"I know who you are and where you come from," replied the woman ignoring the old man and holding Daniel's gaze then she gasped and put her hand on her stomach.

"It isn't charity," tried Daniel. "Here---just take it. You're dehydrated."

The woman licked her cracked lips then grabbed the cup brusquely. As she drank, murmurs of surprise went up around Daniel.

"They don't understand why you gave me your ration."

"You needed it---can't they see that?"

"No one shares here, Tau'ri."

"Daniel---my name is Daniel. And this is Caleb."

"I am called Ren'auc."

"How did you get hurt?" asked Caleb.

"I fell a few days ago up there," Ren'auc replied with a jerk of her chin toward the temple. "All of the Jaffa work up there since we are so much stronger than the others." She paused and pressed her hand to her stomach again. "I am growing weaker by the day so I am now made to work here in the quarries."

Daniel's eyebrows puckered. "There's no doctor here?"

"No."

Caleb sat on the stone bench next to the Jaffa woman. "Won't they let you stay in the cell?"

Ren'auc shook her head. "We all work. When we no longer can, the Eye awakens."

Daniel looked up above his head at the black mass standing out against the blue sky.

"Thank you," continued Ren'auc as she handed Daniel the empty cup. "I appreciate your kindness."

The archeologist looked back at the woman and smiled. "You're one of Heru'ur's Jaffa?" he asked narrowing his eyes to look at the forehead marking.

"He was my god, yes."

"How did you wind up here?"

"I was fool-hardy enough to believe I was actually free," replied Ren'auc bitterly. "After the death of Heru'ur, my husband and I went into hiding from Apophis. Along with several other warriors, we stole a tel'tak and escaped to a world not ruled by the Goa'uld. We lived there amongst others like us---Jaffa who wanted to be free." She sighed dejectedly. "We let our guard down and when Balor's ship arrived, we were no longer battle-ready. My husband died as did many others. Those of us who survived were captured as slaves and brought here."

"I'm sorry, Ren'auc."

The woman gasped and bent forward coughing suddenly. She raised a hand to cover her mouth and when she lowered it, Daniel could see blood splattered in its palm. Ren'auc looked at it then wiped it on her pant leg.

She raised pleading eyes to the archeologist. "Take care here, Daniel," she said. "Balor does not know of the Tau'ri and your fight against the Goa'uld. He is not of the System Lords, but he is power-hungry like they are. If you and your friends defy him, he will kill you."

One of the Fomorians – Larry, Daniel thought – bellowed loudly and all the slaves gathered in the Safety began filing out into the sunlight. Daniel reached down to grasp Ren'auc's elbow. She smiled her thanks then rose slowly.

Caleb took Daniel's cup and his own and placed them back in a nearby barrel then started the walk back to the upper quarry. Ren'auc followed him with Daniel just behind.

The Jaffa turned just before crossing out of the shade of their safe-haven. "If something happens out there, Daniel, do not help me, okay? Promise me that."

"What?"

Ren'auc gripped his forearm hard. "Whatever happens, do not help," she repeated firmly then she released Daniel and crossed the line into the light and back under the watchful gaze of the Eye.

Daniel put a hand to his side as he made his way back up to the quarry. His t-shirt was warm against his palm where it lay pressed against the wounds lacing his ribcage. He inhaled a careful breath then expelled it just as carefully. The strenuous work of lifting the heavy rocks certainly hadn't helped and he knew that fresh blood had mixed with the old from the previous day. Although he missed Jack's reassuring presence at his side, Daniel was also relieved his friend wasn't in his group watching him the way he always did. He hoped the blood would be dry by the time the work shift was over.

The archeologist lifted his eyes from the rocky path to look at Ren'auc plodding just ahead of him. He felt for her. She had gained her freedom from one Goa'uld only to have it taken away by another. He watched her walk slowly over to where an empty cart lay waiting to be filled as he moved toward the center of the quarry with Caleb. He wondered briefly what she'd meant when she'd said not to help. Then a thought occurred to him and he turned sharply; she was getting weaker---weakness---kek.

Ren'auc stood perfectly still, her face upturned toward the Eye. From where he stood Daniel could see her lips moving, a look of quiet acceptance settling across her strong features.

The air suddenly vibrated with a low humming and Daniel looked up to the Eye. "Oh, God," he murmured.

One of the prisoners bumped into Daniel and he stumbled across the loose stone beneath his feet. His side screamed and he gasped at the pain.

"Move," hissed the woman who'd hit him.

The hum grew louder.

Daniel regained his balance and swung around just as the humming hit a fevered pitch. "No!" he shouted and took a step toward Ren'auc.

The Jaffa stood proudly, her shoulders thrown back in defiance as she faced her enemy.

Daniel had to shield his eyes against the Eye's fury and when he looked again, Ren'auc was gone.

The same woman who had bumped him before did so again and Daniel stumbled then bent to blindly reach for one of the rocks lying at his feet.

He continued to work the rest of the day as the Eye held watch.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CONTINUED

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


	3. Chapter 3

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER THREE

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

"Major, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but let's establish what we have here."

Teal'c regarded the general with a speculative brow, his hands folded on the briefing room table before him.

"We have an illustration on a cave wall depicting a second 'gate, a 'gate that appears to be located on an island. Is that correct?" continued General Hammond.

"Yes, sir," replied Major Carter.

"Do we even know where this island is?"

The major sat forward and splayed her fingers on the table. "I think I saw it, sir, on the horizon this morning when I was checking the perimeter."

"You think you saw it?"

Major Carter pursed her lips. "The drawings in the cave, General, were set up like a map. The location of the first 'gate to what I suspect is the island mirrors exactly the depiction on the wall."

"Teal'c?"

"I concur with Major Carter's assessment, General Hammond."

The general sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. "All right then, we'll send out a UAV in the morning. For now, let's assume you're right, Major, about the island's location. How do we redirect the wormhole to the second 'gate."

Teal'c watched his friend's eyes light up as they always did when she was putting forth her ideas. Like Daniel Jackson, her eyes reflected much of what she was feeling.

"I don't think that burying the first 'gate is an option because of time restraints, but we know we have to shut it down. Pulling the crystals from the DHD will stop someone from dialing out, but it won't stop an incoming wormhole. What we need to do is put a cover over it, similar to our iris, but one that doesn't leave space for the vortex to form."

General Hammond scowled. "A cover? Is there material in the vicinity to do that?"

Major Carter exchanged a look with Teal'c. "No, sir, there isn't."

"We believe the material to construct such a cover can be moved through the Stargate from here," explained Teal'c.

"Yes, sir," continued the major. "We build it on the planet then place it over the 'gate. When we dial out from here, the wormhole won't be able to form at that first 'gate so it will automatically be redirected to the island."

The general nodded then narrowed his eyes. "Is there a chance the second 'gate is submerged?"

Teal'c saw Major Carter swallow convulsively. "There's a chance, sir, given its location," she replied. "There's also a chance Daniel and the colonel were lost in transit and they're not even there."

General Hammond set his jaw. "We'll work under the assumption that they are, Major. We'll know for certain when the UAV sends back its images," he said. He braced his hands on the table and stood from his chair. "I'll talk to Sergeant Siler about getting the cover together and have a UAV prepped and ready to go first thing in the morning. I suggest you two get some much needed rest."

"Yes, sir," replied Major Carter as she too rose to her feet.

Teal'c stood and bowed his head in acknowledgement then he raised his chin and looked across the table at the major knowing neither one of them would find rest until their friends were back at their sides.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Jack waited at the cell door for Daniel's group to return. He'd seen the woman Jaffa's death and the reality of what the Eye could do hit him like a physical blow. He'd also seen his friend's shocked face, the archeologist's eyes wide with incomprehension. After everything he'd seen in his life, Daniel still had a hard time accepting that cold hard cruelty existed, that death could be dished out with no second thoughts or remorse.

"Here they come," said Liam from just over Jack's shoulder.

Daniel appeared with his arm around Caleb who stumbled tiredly at the younger man's side. The archeologist lifted his eyes to meet Jack's as he approached the door. The colonel tried to give his friend a reassuring smile and Daniel nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Hey," greeted Jack as Daniel was pushed into the cell. He grabbed his friend's upper arm to steady him noting the younger man was just as filthy as he was. The day had been a rough one, a really rough one.

Jack moved to Caleb's other side and put an arm around the old man's waist taking some of the weight off the archeologist. Both men moved their elder friend to the corner in which they'd slept the previous night and gently lowered him down to sit against the wall.

"Thank you, you two," sighed Caleb sluggishly. "This body just isn't what it used to be."

"Get some rest," soothed Daniel.

The old man nodded then his chin dropped to his chest.

Jack cast a glance at his younger friend. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

Daniel closed his eyes then rubbed them with cut and bloody fingers. "I'm doing okay, Jack---you?"

"Great, hunky dory, jim dandy, things just couldn't be better."

Daniel dropped his hand and gave Jack a weak smile. "Looking forward to tomorrow then?"

"Oh, yeah sure you betcha."

Daniel sighed. "God, I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too. How's the side?"

Daniel's brow furrowed. "Fine---its fine, Jack."

Beneath the sweat and filth coating Daniel's face, Jack could see his friend's pallor.

"Don't they have showers around here?" continued the younger man.

"Daniel."

The archeologist closed his eyes again and set his jaw. "Jack I'm fine."

"We are allowed to wash every sixth day," said Liam as he suddenly appeared at Jack's elbow.

"Sweet," replied Jack tersely, his gaze still on Daniel who had opened his eyes and was staring fixedly at the wall above Caleb's head.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, not a damned thing," replied Jack then he turned his gaze to Liam. "So every sixth day, huh?"

Liam looked from Daniel to Jack. "Yes. There is a pool that is fed by the sea when the tide is high. It is there we are allowed to bathe. We will be taken there in two days time."

Jack nodded then he finally noticed that Liam was holding blankets. He arched his brows expectantly at the other man.

Liam smiled somewhat sheepishly. "These are for you," he said as he handed Jack the blankets. "I apologize we didn't give them to you last night, but---." He looked at Daniel. "I am ashamed to say this, but we'd all forgotten what it was like to look out for each other. What you did today, Daniel, giving that woman your water ration---well, you made us all remember something about who we once were---before this place."

Daniel turned his head and regarded Liam with a confused pucker between his brows.

"I know it seems simple to you---giving that woman your water---but it wasn't a simple thing at all."

Jack watched Daniel's eyes slowly move from Liam to the floor. His irritation with the younger man quickly melted away and he felt a wave of pride take its place.

He tossed one of the blankets to the archeologist. "Why don't you put this over Caleb."

Daniel nodded then opened the blanket and laid it carefully over their slumbering friend. Caleb didn't even budge as the younger man tucked the corners back behind Caleb's shoulders to anchor them.

When Daniel straightened, Jack handed him another blanket and his friend smiled in thanks.

The colonel turned his gaze to Liam. "Has anyone ever tried to get out of here---escape?"

The other man nodded. "Only once."

"And?" prompted the colonel.

"And you now sleep in their space and under their blankets." Liam motioned the two men further into their corner then he looked from one to the other. "Three men and one woman tried the last time Balor went out to---gather more slaves. You see, the guards are more lax when their god is away."

"What happened?" asked Daniel. "Did they make it?"

"They made it out, of that I am certain, but how far I don't know. They were captured and three were placed on the platform, the one at the edge of the Safety."

Jack's mind flashed back to that day and he could vividly recall the platform of which Liam spoke. He'd wondered at the time for what it was used, but hadn't been able to ask as the Fomorian guards had signaled the end of their break.

He scowled. "Only three?"

Liam swallowed convulsively. "One was made to watch."

"Watch what?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

"Their deaths," replied the other man. "Three were strapped to the frames that are embedded in the stone and the other, Hamad, was made to stand below and watch the Eye take them. Balor was there, up top. He'd returned only that morning from his gathering. He appeared with the three by magic then sat on his throne to watch."

"Magic?"

Liam nodded. "We were all made to watch."

Jack exchanged a knowing look with Daniel and he saw the realization instantly in his friend's eyes; there were Goa'uld rings on top of the platform.

"Liam? Did Balor leave in the same way he arrived?" asked Daniel.

"Yes."

"Did he push anything? Did his guards push anything?"

The other man frowned. "He only pushed something on the back of his hand," he replied. "Why? Is that important? It is magic."

Daniel looked at Jack. "He controls the rings from a wrist device. He took it off when he had me in his chambers. Maybe I could get him to take me back there----."

"No---no way, Daniel---ain't going to happen."

"Jack."

"Daniel? What is it about 'no' do you not understand?"

"It may be our only way out of here."

Jack canted his head and regarded his young friend. "No," he said simply then he turned his attention to Liam. "How did the four manage to escape?"

Liam's eyes widened then he shook his head. "You will be killed as well," he said. "You mustn't try to leave---ever."

"Listen, we have friends out there who I'm positive are trying to find us. We just need a---a plan B in case plan A goes south. Where is this---Hamed"

"Hamad," interjected Daniel helpfully.

Jack waved a dismissive hand. "Whatever, can we talk to him?"

"Hamad is dead. He was not the same after---their deaths. He blamed himself. One day he just stopped working and sat down."

"And the Eye killed him," concluded the archeologist.

Liam nodded.

"But they managed to get out somehow," pressed Jack. "How?"

"A cave under the water."

"Where? In the pool?"

"Yes, Hamad found it."

Jack looked at Daniel. "There must be a way into the tunnel system from there."

"That is what Hamad and the others thought, too. Apparently they were right."

"Will you show us the entrance?"

"I can not swim well enough," replied Liam.

"Does anyone else know where it is? Anyone who can show us?"

Liam bit his lower lip and shook his head. "No."

"Liam."

The other man took a step backward and raised a defensive hand. "I will not tell you, Jack. You will have to rely on your---plan A. I'm sorry." Then he turned and walked back to the spot against the wall where he slept.

"Damn it," spat Jack heatedly.

"He's scared, Jack. He doesn't want us to die, too."

"I know that Daniel," retorted the colonel.

"This is only the second day. Just give Sam and Teal'c some time. They'll find us---they always do."

Jack relaxed his shoulders and nodded. "The lights will be going out soon. We should probably get sleeping beauty there settled into a more comfortable position."

Daniel snorted as he took in Caleb's slumped form. As he knelt to help the old man, Jack watched his friend's slow and pained movements. He turned his head and glanced at Liam where the other man stood leaning, his hands braced against the wall. If there was a way to escape in that pool, Jack would find it if he had to do it alone; he had to get Daniel and Caleb out and back to the SGC.

The lights flickered out and Jack was surrounded by darkness.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

The clanging against the cell door bars awoke Daniel with a jerk. His side screamed at him with fury and the archeologist gasped sharply.

"What's wrong?" whispered Jack at his side.

"Nothing, I could just use a quieter wake-up call."

Jack grunted. "A phone call maybe? A nice soft voice saying wakey-wakey, Dr. Jackson? I'll talk to the front desk, see what they can do."

"Thanks."

The colonel sat up and stretched then pushed himself to his feet. "I think we're up first," he said as he stretched tired muscles again. "You get some more rest. You look like you need it."

Daniel sat up and slid his hips so that his back was braced against the wall. He grimaced and gritted his teeth against another wave of pain then raised his eyes to see Caleb watching him speculatively from where he lay a few feet away.

Jack turned and reached down to squeeze Daniel's shoulder. "I'll see you out there," he said then he joined Liam and the others to shuffle out of their cell.

Caleb watched them go then stood and stretched his own taxed body. Daniel let his eyes close and concentrated on breathing in such a way that the movement didn't pull at his wounds.

"Are you all right?"

Daniel opened his eyes and looked at Caleb.

The old man settled down slowly at the archeologist's side then sighed heavily, stretching his legs out before him. "He hurt you, didn't he?" he continued. "Balor?"

"Not Balor, one of his guards," replied Daniel quietly.

"How bad?"

"Just a couple scratches---nothing serious."

"You're in a lot of pain, Daniel. I can tell by the way you move."

Daniel sighed then dropped his head back against the wall behind him. "I'll be fine, Caleb. Don't worry about it."

"Why didn't you tell Jack? He already suspects something is wrong."

"Because he'd worry."

"Of course he would. He's your friend."

Daniel smiled. "He thinks he's my protector," he said.

"Ah, I see. And you believe you're his."

The archeologist looked at his companion sharply.

Caleb grinned then raised a crooked finger to shake it at Daniel. "Don't deny it, youngster," he teased. "You and Jack are more alike than either of you will admit."

Daniel pursed his lips and regarded his friend through narrowed eyes.

Caleb smiled smugly. "You know I'm right."

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

The archeologist shook his head in exasperated fondness. "How do you do it?" he asked then he waved his hand. "Stay so positive, I mean?"

"I don't know. I suppose because the alternative wouldn't help anything."

"You're making the best of a bad situation?"

"Yes, that's exactly right," replied the old man. He gave Daniel's leg a nudge with his own. "You do the same thing, you know, except you do it for others."

Daniel looked around at his cellmates. "I don't think I'm making their situation any better, Caleb."

Caleb winked at the archeologist. "Take it from me, Daniel, you are."

"I don't think so," replied Daniel with a sigh. He leaned his head back against the wall again. "Tell me about Adia."

"Ah, my sweet Adia," said Caleb wistfully. "I could go on and on about how she is all that is good in this world, Daniel, about how she sees only the sunshine and never the rain. How she is beauty and grace and truth, but I won't."

Daniel snorted. "Oh no?"

The old man chuckled. "No, all I will say is that I love her and she loves me."

"How long have you two been together?"

Caleb was silent a moment. "Sixty-one years this next month," he replied finally. "We were but children when we married, but we both knew even then that there would never be another."

"You must miss her so much."

"I do, but I know I will see her again. In this life or in the next, we will always be together."

Daniel turned his head to look at his new found friend. "You really believe that?" he asked. "That you'll always be together?"

"Of course. If I go first, I will wait for her at the foot of the bridge. If she goes first, she will wait for me. When two souls are joined as ours are, they are joined for eternity. The heart that beats in my chest is hers, and in hers is mine. That's what we have chosen."

"I'd like to believe that's true."

"It is true, Daniel."

The archeologist sighed. "You mentioned a bridge?"

"The Bridge of Kavkamore. It is where our souls go to cross over to the next life. Adia and I agreed long ago that we would wait for the other at the foot of the bridge. If we crossed alone, we know we'd find each other eventually, but why waste all that time looking?"

"Good point."

"Is there someone waiting for you, youngster?"

Daniel closed his eyes and saw Sha're's beautiful face. "I hope so," he replied softly.

The sound of heavy footfalls drew the archeologist's attention to the cell door.

"Ah, our friends the Fomorians. Must be time for our shift," stated Caleb. He pushed himself slowly to his feet then reached an aged hand down to Daniel. "Will you be all right out there?"

Daniel took the proffered hand and levered himself up, gasping as pain flared in his side again. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Caleb linked his arm around Daniel's and side by side, they made their way down the corridor and out into the quarry with the rest of their group. Daniel squinted against the bright sun and saw Jack and Liam working in the upper quarry. Jack's eyes met Daniel's and the colonel raised his hand up in greeting. Daniel gave his friend a quick wave of acknowledgement then his gaze moved higher to where the Eye sat watching---waiting. He swallowed hard then followed Caleb down into the lower quarry.

The morning hours passed in a haze of pain for Daniel as every movement pulled at his wounds. He'd managed to situate himself to where he was hauling the big rocks and not lifting them, but even the motion of pushing the cart hurt. He was also beginning to feel the tell tale signs of a fever; he was in trouble and he knew it.

Daniel straightened his stance and looked across to where Caleb was working. He wondered at the determination of the elderly man, watching as his friend lifted the smaller rocks then loaded them into the cart. Caleb looked up and smiled warmly then jerked his chin toward the Eye, silently reminding Daniel not to stand still too long. The archeologist nodded then bent his knees, grabbed the handles of the cart and lifted.

He was just returning for another load when he heard one of the Fomorians growling loudly. Daniel quickened his pace then stopped when he saw Caleb struggling to get to his feet, blood running down the side of his face from a deep gash in the side of his head.

"Oh, God," gasped Daniel. He dropped the cart and began to run across the uneven ground. "Caleb!"

Curly roared angrily. He hefted his staff weapon and fired at Daniel's feet.

"Caleb!" Daniel yelled again.

"Daniel!"

The archeologist heard Jack's warning cry echo against the quarry wall, but he kept moving. He slipped and fell then pushed himself up to his feet again. He cast a quick glance up to his right to see the Eye tracking Caleb's movement---or lack of movement, he amended with fear.

"Daniel, don't," whispered one of the archeologist's cellmates. The man - Sol, Daniel thought - grabbed his arm. "Don't," he warned again.

"I've got to help him," Daniel retorted harshly. "Someone has got to help him."

Another staff blast split the air and the impact kicked up gravel over Daniel's feet. He struggled to free himself from Sol's iron grip as he watched Caleb continue to struggle to rise. The others kept working, kept moving although their eyes were fixed on the old man. Murmurs tumbled from their mouths as they quietly urged their cellmate to get up.

"Let me go," hissed Daniel, but Sol's grip didn't ease.

Caleb fell back to his hands and knees. He lifted his head to stare up at the Eye then he turned his unfocused gaze to Daniel.

"Caleb."

The old man smiled, the blood flowing over his lips. "Tell Adia---the bridge," he said. "I'll be waiting there."

Daniel heard the hum start, low and ominous, as the Eye awakened. The hum grew louder and louder until the air around the archeologist vibrated from the sound.

"Caleb!"

The old man closed his eyes and turned his face skyward then everything exploded and he was gone.

"Move," hissed Sol into Daniel's ear. "You've got to move."

Daniel just stood, his body trembling with reaction, staring at the spot where his friend had been just seconds before. He was dead, Caleb was dead.

"Move!"

The archeologist started then forced his eyes up to the top of the wall where the Eye's gaze met his.

"Daniel!" shouted Jack urgently.

Sol jerked Daniel's arm roughly and pain darkened his vision, but he could still see the Eye staring back at him. He willed himself to move, walking blindly back to his cart as he watched the Eye turn away.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CONTINUED

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


	4. Chapter 4

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER FOUR

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Sam gripped the back of Walter Harriman's chair as she watched the monitor, the UAV launched earlier that morning sending back images as it crossed the sea. She leaned in closer, her chin nearly touching the top of the sergeant's head, and saw the round shape of a 'gate standing out against the clear sky.

"Take it up a little higher, Sergeant," advised Hammond. "And bring it in over the Stargate."

"Yes, sir."

Hammond turned to Sam. "At least we know it isn't submerged," he said.

Sam nodded. "There's the DHD," she said as she pointed. "Can you hold it in place there?"

Harriman obliged and the UAV hovered just over the Dial Home Device.

"It appears to be unharmed," observed Teal'c. "Perhaps the crystals inside are damaged."

"Take it slowly over the area surrounding the 'gate, Sergeant," directed the general.

"The ground has recently been greatly disturbed."

Sam nodded. "You're right, Teal'c. That doesn't bode well for the colonel and Daniel."

"No it doesn't," agreed Hammond.

"Wait---go back, Sergeant," directed Sam. "There, what's that?"

Harriman zoomed in and Sam's eyes widened as she recognized the object she'd seen glinting in the sun; a pair of eye glasses.

"I believe those belong to Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c as he too leaned forward, his brows furrowed.

"That confirms that at least the doctor made it through," said the general. He straightened his posture as the UAV moved several yards to reveal the next all too familiar image.

"Damn," murmured Sam.

"Is that what I think it is, sir?" asked Harriman.

"Yes, Sergeant---Goa'uld transport rings. Take it low over the island. If there are hostiles, we don't want to give ourselves away."

The UAV skimmed low over the landscape sending back its images as it went.

Hammond put his hand on Harriman's shoulder. "Bring it to a stop, Sergeant then take it forward slowly."

The UAV crept forward, the long blades of dry grass brushing across the lens as it moved. Then suddenly, the ground dropped away and Sam couldn't help but gasp. The whiteness of the cliff walls opposite where the UAV hovered was almost blinding in the sunlight and her eyes narrowed without conscious thought.

"Can you angle the lens down, Sergeant Harriman?" asked Teal'c his deep voice hushed.

As the angle changed, the camera picked up people working, lifting and hauling rocks, and beyond them the beginnings of a temple being constructed against the cliff wall. The camera panned further.

"What is that?" asked Sam. She lifted a hand to point at a black mass standing out starkly against the blue sky at the top of one cliff wall.

Harriman zoomed in and the details became clearer.

"That looks like a weapon of some kind," stated Hammond. "Almost like one of the old Howitzer cannons only bigger."

"It is indeed a weapon, General Hammond," replied Teal'c. "It is called a Mal'Kek. I suggest you back the UAV away Sergeant Harriman before it is detected."

"Go ahead, Sergeant," directed the general then he turned to the Jaffa. "It has sensors I take it?"

"Yes. The Mal'Kek was one of the first pieces of weaponry the Goa'uld pilfered. It was used on the battlefield to kill those who were injured or otherwise slowed during battle."

"So it finished off the enemy," concluded Sam.

"It was not used on the enemy, Major Carter."

"What? The Goa'uld used it on their own Jaffa?"

Teal'c dipped his chin in a single nod. "The word 'kek' means weakness or death. The weapon simply found the weakness and eliminated it by death."

"So we can assume that whichever Goa'uld has this weapon, he's using it to keep his prisoners working," deduced Hammond.

"I believe that is a fair assumption, yes," replied Teal'c then he lifted one brow. "The Mal'Kek is considered an archaic weapon because of its size and its weight. To my knowledge, it has not been used since I was but a child. I find it puzzling that a Goa'uld would still be using it today."

"Maybe there isn't a Goa'uld there at all," suggested Sam. "We've seen other species use their technology before. The Tok'ra did tell us there were no Goa'uld in this system."

Hammond turned back to Harriman. "Sergeant, take us back then bring us around to the other side of the island."

"Yes, sir."

Sam watched the image of the white cliff walls grow smaller as the UAV backed away. The little unmanned aircraft then turned and swept back out over the water skimming low as if it was a bird.

"Are you looking for something specific, sir?"

Hammond pursed his lips. "That," he said with a jerk of his chin.

Sam saw the top of the all too familiar shape jutting up near the shoreline. "A ha'tak, but it looks too small."

"The ha'tak was originally built as a smaller vessel, Major Carter, but that was many, many years ago. Again, this is most puzzling."

"Well, I think it confirms we're dealing with a Goa'uld," said Hammond disgustedly.

"And that O'Neill and Daniel Jackson are more than likely its prisoners."

Sam looked from Teal'c to the general then back to the image of the ha'tak on the monitor. The knot in her stomach clenched a little tighter.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Jack took a drink of the warm water and swished it around his mouth before he swallowed. He watched Daniel from the shadow of the Safety as his friend loaded up a cart. Even from the distance separating them, the colonel could see how pale his friend was beneath the dirt and grime. Since Caleb's death the day before, Daniel had seemed lethargic and at first Jack had thought it was the grief that was wearing his friend down, but as he watched Daniel's face, he knew there was something else. Daniel was hurting and not just emotionally.

The colonel's gaze moved up to the platform that loomed to his right. From what Liam had said, there were Goa'uld rings up there somewhere, but Jack couldn't see any control device from where he stood. Three days had come and gone and with every passing day, Jack's hope that Teal'c and Carter would find them dimmed. He looked back at Daniel; he had to get his friend to safety.

"Time to get back to work," said Liam from where he stood at Jack's side.

Jack nodded then placed his cup in the barrel and followed Liam out of the Safety and back into the fading sunlight. He turned to see Daniel standing at his cart, his eyes closed, wavering on his feet. Jack paused in his stride, but the man behind ran into his back and the colonel stumbled forward.

Daniel suddenly dropped to his knees and Jack could hear his cellmates calling out to him in hushed tones to get up. The archeologist's eyes opened and he looked up at the Eye. For a brief moment, Jack could sense defeat radiating from his friend then Daniel visibly shook himself and he pushed his weary body back up.

The rest of the shift went slowly and Jack spent most of his time casting glances over to where Daniel worked in the lower quarry. His friend had fallen several more times in the stifling afternoon heat, but had managed to get back up each time. Something was seriously wrong and Jack's blood ran cold with fear.

When the Fomorians whistled the end of shift, Jack hurried through the other slaves pushing through the entrance, scanning for his friend. He finally saw the top of Daniel's head, the archeologist tucked between two of their cellmates as they helped him stumble along.

"Daniel?"

The younger man turned his pale yet flushed face to smile at Jack. "Hey," he greeted.

"What the hell happened out there?" demanded the colonel as he followed Daniel and the others into their cell. The two men gently lowered the archeologist to the floor in the corner he shared with Jack and Caleb then backed away.

"I fell a few times."

Jack scowled. "You fell a few times?" he snapped. "Look at yourself, Daniel." He knelt at his friend's side.

Daniel laid back then grimaced, his hand going quickly to cover his side. "I'm fine."

"Like hell," barked the colonel. He reached and pulled up his friend's t-shirt then hissed violently. "Damn it, Daniel, why didn't you tell me?"

The archeologist peered down at his reddened abdomen. "It doesn't matter, Jack," he said dismissively.

The colonel scowled. "Did Balor do this?"

"Jack, it doesn't matter."

The older man winced at the gashes scoring his friend's side. "Geez, Daniel," he hissed. "These look bad." He gently touched the inflamed skin then drew his hand back when Daniel yelped.

"I'm fine, Jack, don't worry about it. They're just scratches."

"These are not just scratches, Daniel," replied Jack then he frowned leaning closer. "These look like---."

"Its okay, Jack---really," the archeologist interrupted pulling his shirt back down quickly. He inhaled sharply as the fabric brushed over the wounds.

Jack sat back on his heels. "This is why Balor killed his guard, isn't it?" he demanded.

Daniel nodded, his eyes downcast.

"Damn it, Daniel, you should have told me."

"It wouldn't have done any good, Jack. There's no doctor, no clean water except what we get in the Safety, no bandages or antiseptics---and the guy's dead."

Jack regarded his friend closely. "He tried to----uh---go where no man has gone before, didn't he," he stammered out unable to actually say the vile word of which he was thinking.

"I'm---I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"Yes---no, I don't know, Jack. Balor showed up before he could do anything."

"Besides rip you to shreds, you mean."

"Jack."

"You should have told me."

"Why? What good would it have done? You would've just beat yourself up because you weren't there."

"Damn straight I would have! And I should have been there!" blurted Jack. He pointed his finger at the archeologist. "I promised myself when I got you back from Oma that I would never---never let you out of my sight again---."

"Well, that was a pretty stupid promise," interrupted Daniel matter-of-factly.

Jack stared at the younger man then shook his head, all the wind suddenly leaving his sails. "Damn it, Daniel," he grumbled.

The archeologist's lips twitched with amused affection. "All I need is some sleep, Jack. I'll be better in the morning."

Jack rubbed at his forehead with his fingers. "You should have told me."

"I'm sorry," mumbled Daniel as he closed his eyes and settled on the hard ground. "Just rest---all I need is---some rest---then I'll be---good as new."

The colonel remained silent as he watched his friend drift into sleep. He reached out a hand and rested it against Daniel's forehead, wincing at the heat warming his palm.

"How is he?"

Jack turned his head to look at Liam who knelt down beside him. "Not good," he replied, his eyes going back to his younger friend. He turned his hand over and placed its back against Daniel's cheek.

"It was close today, Jack. There were a few times I thought---."

"I know," replied the colonel. He squeezed his eyes shut, pulled his hand away from Daniel's cheek and dug its heel into his forehead. "I've got to get him out of here, Liam. He won't survive another day out there."

"How?"

Jack dropped his hand and looked at the other man. "Tomorrow morning---they'll take us to get washed up, right?"

"Yes," replied Liam tentatively.

"Tell me where the entrance is."

Liam's eyes widened then he shook his head. "You won't make it," he replied.

"What choice do I have? Daniel is going to die tomorrow if I don't get him out of here."

"Jack."

"Hamad told you where it is, right?"

"Yes, but---."

"Where is it?"

Liam sighed heavily then looked down at Daniel. "He's that important to you?" he asked. "Enough that you would risk your life to get him out of here?"

"Yes, he is. He's my friend, Liam. I can't lose him---not again."

Liam looked up at Jack. "Again?"

"He went away for a year, had some notion he could be of more help---." Jack waved his hand to encompass his surroundings. "Out there somewhere. That was one of the roughest years of my life. I won't go through that again, Liam. You have got to tell me where that entrance is."

"Hamad said it was near the bottom on the south side. Will that be enough?"

Jack nodded then turned his gaze back to Daniel. "Should be---it'll have to be."

Liam reached out and grabbed Jack's arm drawing his attention. "Balor knows any of us could have tried again to leave through that cave, Jack. We haven't because we've been too afraid, but he knows its there---he knows."

Jack pulled his arm away without rancor. "I have to try."

The other man regarded the colonel a long moment then he nodded. "You'll need a distraction. I'll make sure you get one."

"Thanks."

Liam glanced at Daniel. "He's so weak, Jack---."

"He's a lot stronger than he looks, Liam, believe me and he's a strong swimmer---stronger than I am." Jack looked down at his sleeping friend. "We'll make it." He reached for one of the old blankets, opened it and covered Daniel then he turned back to Liam. "When we get through the Stargate, we'll send help back. We'll get you out of here, okay?"

Liam nodded, but Jack could see in his eyes that his friend wasn't expecting his freedom.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Teal'c stood beside Major Carter as the general finished his phone call. The SGC's CO motioned them forward into his office just as he said his thanks and ended the communication.

"Sir?" prompted the major expectantly.

"At ease, Major," directed the general. He placed the receiver back in its cradle.

"Thank you, sir."

"That was the President. He's authorized me to send eight teams through to P8C-904 tomorrow morning to retrieve Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson."

"That's good news, sir," replied Major Carter and Teal'c could sense some of the tension in his friend's shoulders ease.

"If it was left up to me, Major, I'd send in the whole damned cavalry and tag along myself," stated General Hammond then he smiled self-deprecatingly. "But I suppose that's why it's not up to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Colonel Reynolds will have command of the mission. I've scheduled a strategic planning session for 1400 hours. I'd like you two to attend, of course."

"Of course, sir."

"I have been involved in many Jaffa covert missions, General Hammond. I believe my knowledge may help our situation."

"I was counting on it, Teal'c."

"Sir, has there been any word from Sergeant Siler's team?"

"Yes, the sergeant says the cover will be placed over the 'gate this evening. I've instructed him to leave it until 0900 tomorrow morning. At that time, he and his team will dial Earth and return to the SGC to offer any support here that we may need," replied the general. He leaned forward and braced his fists against his desk. "There won't be any trial run with this, Major. You're certain using the cover will work."

Major Carter lifted her chin. "Positive, sir," she replied.

"Good enough. You're dismissed."

Teal'c canted his head in acknowledgement then turned to follow the major out of the office.

"Oh, there is one more thing."

The big Jaffa clasped his hands at the small of his back, turned and regarded General Hammond.

"The sergeant was asked to pass on a message to the both of you---from a Gabriella ValTori."

"Sir?" prompted Major Carter who stood at Teal'c's elbow.

The general's eyes conveyed his sadness. "Her grandmother passed away in her sleep last night," he said gently.

"Oh, my God."

"I'm sorry."

"As am I, General Hammond," replied Teal'c. "If you should speak with Sergeant Siler again, please have him convey my heartfelt condolences to Gabriella ValTori."

"And mine, too, sir," added Major Carter. "Adia was quite a woman."

"I'll do that."

Teal'c followed his friend from the office then fell into step at her side as they walked down the corridor. He hadn't known Adia ValTori very long, had hardly spoken to her, but the old woman had somehow managed to touch his heart in a very real way.

"Are you okay?"

Teal'c lifted his chin and tipped his head, his brows puckering. "I am unsure," he replied simply.

"We're going out to rescue Adia's husband tomorrow only to tell him his wife is gone."

"He will know she is waiting for him, Major Carter."

The major nodded then reached over and gently rubbed Teal'c's arm. "Why don't we go get something to eat? We're going to need all our strength to get the colonel and Daniel out of the mess they're in this time."

Teal'c smiled gently and bowed his head. "They do indeed seem to attract trouble."

Major Carter pursed her lips. "We'll bring them home, Teal'c."

"I concur---secure and whole," replied the Jaffa with a slight curve of his lips.

The major snorted. "Yep, secure and whole," she repeated. "Or safe and sound, whichever the case may be."

"Indeed."

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CONTINUED

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


	5. Chapter 5

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER FIVE

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Daniel wasn't ready to get up yet, but the hand on his shoulder was insistent. He tried to bat it away and hide beneath the smelly blanket that covered him, but his body wouldn't respond.

"Come on, Daniel."

The archeologist heard the words so close to his ear then he slowly became aware of a much louder sound echoing around inside his throbbing head; the wake-up call.

"Come on, buddy, don't do this to me."

Daniel slowly forced his eyes to open and he saw the face hovering just over his. He knew that face, those worried brown eyes, that gray hair then realization dawned.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Um---," replied the archeologist around a cotton-dry tongue. "I'm not sure?"

Jack laid the back of his hand on Daniel's forehead. "You're really burning up," he said, his eyebrows furrowed. "I can do all the work, but we've got to get you to your feet. Mutt and Jeff aren't going to wait much longer."

"Let me help."

Daniel narrowed his eyes to see another face hover into view; Liam. With the help of both men, the archeologist managed to stand. His t-shirt was damp with sweat, but he felt oddly cold as he was helped through the cell door.

"Where are we going?"

Jack's arm tightened around Daniel's waist. "To get cleaned up," he replied. "The cold water should help lower your body temperature, too."

"Okay."

The further they walked, the more alert Daniel became. He tried to lessen the burden on his two friends and managed to get his feet to take his weight. His eyes adjusted to the early morning light as the men crossed from the darkness of the prison into the outdoors.

"Can you take him alone?" asked Liam quietly. "The trail is really only wide enough for two at a time."

"I've got him," replied Jack.

"I can walk on my own," muttered Daniel.

"Yeah, sure you can."

"I can."

"No, Daniel, you can't."

"Yes, Jack, I can."

"For crying out loud, do not argue with me this early in the morning, okay?"

Daniel dropped his gaze to the trail ahead of him, feeling suitably chastised. He felt Jack adjust his grip on the wrist that rested on his friend's shoulder and his hand tighten at his waist.

The going up the trail to the top of the cliff wall was rough, the gravel loose beneath their feet, but finally the two men crested the top. Daniel couldn't help but gasp. Spread out before them was the sea lit by the pink of the sun peeking just over the horizon; it was stunning. Then he heard Jack curse and the archeologist looked to his right to see the familiar pyramid of a Goa'uld ha'tak reaching for the sky.

"You must keep moving," urged Liam from behind them.

Daniel let Jack guide him and he did his best to carry his own weight as they traversed the rocky trail toward the seashore.

"I didn't realize the quarries were so deep," said Jack softly.

A menacing growl rose up from a few yards behind and the colonel fell silent.

Daniel looked ahead to see Larry, Curly, and Moe walking to the outside of his cellmates and beyond them, a few more guards Daniel had never seen before. He realized that their entire cell had been allowed to leave at the same time.

After walking another hundred yards, they came upon the pool. Daniel immediately saw that there was only one way in or out and from Jack's furrowed brow, knew that his friend had seen the same thing. Jack's eyes scanned the calm waters and Daniel wondered what was going on in the older man's quick mind. Then he balked; the cave, he was considering finding the cave.

Jack threw him a look and pushed him forward. "Damn it, move," he hissed between his teeth.

As they approached the wide trail that led down to the water's edge, Daniel tried to think beyond the pain in his side and the pounding in his head. He trusted Jack with everything in him, questioned Colonel O'Neill's command decisions from time to time, but trusted Jack the man and his friend implicitly. Jack knew what he was doing and Daniel would do all that he could to help.

When they reached the shoreline of the pool, Jack helped Daniel to sit then looked from the archeologist down to his own boots which he bent and started to unlace. Daniel took the cue and removed his own heavy boots and his socks. Jack then reached down to hook his hand under Daniel's arm to hoist him back to his feet. The sharp movement elicited a yelp of pain from the archeologist and an apologetic look from the colonel.

Standing at Jack's side, Daniel waded into the cold water, his teeth immediately chattering in reaction. He looked at Jack who was watching him worriedly, his friend not reacting to the cold like Daniel was. The archeologist wondered just how high his temperature was as the sandy bottom beneath his feet gave way to nothingness.

Jack turned Daniel around and drew him back against him, wrapping a strong arm across Daniel's chest. "You all right?" he whispered lowly into the archeologist's ear.

Daniel just nodded. He did feel better, even more alert, the cold water numbing the pain in his side. He moved his arms in the water to help them stay afloat.

"You need to hold your breath when I say 'go'," continued the colonel.

There were no further instructions, but Daniel didn't need them. The two men moved out into the center of the pool then floated there waiting for what, Daniel didn't know.

Splashing and screaming suddenly broke the eerie silence and Jack gripped Daniel tighter, uttering quickly in his ear then pulling him under the water's surface. Daniel opened his eyes and kicked hard, following Jack down. The water was surprisingly clear or Daniel guessed it was since all he could make out were the blurred edges of huge rocks scattered across the pool's floor. He pulled his arm free of his friend's grip, feeling stronger with each passing moment, and followed him as Jack swam along the walls.

After only seconds, the colonel pointed at a sliver of black which stood out starkly against the lighter colors and he headed directly for it. Daniel could see it was the cave entrance, but that it had also been partially covered by a big rock. Jack immediately began trying to move the large hindrance and Daniel did his best to help, feeling his lungs beginning to burn from lack of oxygen. He wondered briefly if their attempt was a fool's errand then he felt the rock give. Jack moved aside as the big boulder rolled down further to rest on the floor of the pool. Peering through the sandy grit the rock had kicked up, Daniel could see Jack looking back at him asking silently if he was okay to proceed. Daniel nodded without hesitation and gave his friend a thumbs-up. Jack's eyes crinkled at the corners in thanks then he entered the cave, Daniel just behind.

They'd only gone a few yards when Daniel saw Jack falter and the deep crimson of blood in the water. Bubbles burst from his friend's mouth as he let go precious air. Daniel kicked hard and swam beneath the older man then latched onto the colonel's arm and dragged him along, using his other arm to stroke against the water and his legs to kick with all his strength.

Just as he thought his lungs would burst, Daniel broke the surface gasping. He pulled Jack up beside him, the older man immediately falling into a coughing fit as he spit up water and drew in oxygen at the same time. Daniel held on and moved across the little alcove to where a flat rock jutted out of the water. He helped Jack up then braced himself with his hands and pushed his own body up to collapse next to his friend. He peered up at the ceiling to see tiny beams of sunlight coming through tiny fissures in the rock then he closed his eyes and concentrated on steadying his own frantic breathing.

Jack coughed harshly. "This must be the place," he rasped.

Daniel sat up and looked down at the older man. "What happened?" he asked, but he could clearly see the blood trickling from his friend's hairline down across his temple to drip onto the rock.

"Guess I should've ducked."

"You think?"

Jack pushed himself up onto his elbows and skewered Daniel with an icy glare.

Daniel shook his head in fond exasperation then he raised his hand. "How many fingers do you see?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Fingers?"

"You're fine," concluded the archeologist dropping his hand back behind him to brace his body as he looked around.

"Looks like that's the ticket over there," Jack said as he pointed toward a dark spot in the opposite rock wall.

Daniel moved to slide back into the water, but gasped as the pain in his side awakened.

"Hey."

"I just moved too fast."

"You know, it really is okay to admit that it hurts like hell, Daniel."

Daniel looked up to see Jack's head canted, a smile barely curving his lips. "I will then---when it hurts like hell," he replied simply.

Jack snorted then sat up. "Let me go first then I'll help you. It's the least I can do after you just saved my ass from drowning." He slipped easily into the water then reached up to ease Daniel down. The water was a shock again, but the pain in his side eased its iron grip.

The two men swam silently across the little alcove then Jack hoisted himself up on a tiny rock shelf and looked into the small hole in the wall. He looked down at Daniel and nodded. The archeologist braced his forearms along the rock shelf so that Jack could use his shoulders to climb the rest of the way up into the narrow opening. The older man disappeared from view for a long moment and Daniel felt a wave of fear sweep over him.

"This is it."

The archeologist saw Jack's head appear and he let go a relieved sigh. The older man reached down with one hand and held on while Daniel levered himself up, his feet finding purchase on the narrow rock shelf. Jack moved aside as Daniel slid in beside him then motioned him to move ahead. Daniel could hear his friend turning his body around in the narrow passage behind him as the archeologist crawled forward then a cold hand squeezed his ankle.

"Do you think they've noticed us missing yet?"

"Depends on how long Liam was able to distract them," Jack replied. "We haven't been gone all that long so my guess is not yet. Just a few couple more feet to your right, Daniel."

The archeologist crawled forward then saw what Jack had meant; another small tunnel branched off from the one in which they currently lay. He could see, though, that this tunnel was shorter as he noticed artificial light only a few yards ahead.

"Let me go first."

"Jack."

"Daniel?"

Daniel sighed then moved beyond the opening so that Jack could crawl in first. He then back pedaled and crawled in after his friend.

Jack turned his head to look back at Daniel. "There's quite a drop to the floor so be careful," he warned.

Daniel watched as Jack turned himself around, rolled onto his belly then slid feet first out of the tunnel. He heard the thud of a body hitting a hard surface then an uttered curse.

"Okay, come on."

The archeologist slid forward then turned his body as his friend had done. He inched backward gasping as the tunnel surface rubbed against his wounds through his t-shirt. He pushed his upper body up and continued back awkwardly until he felt hands grip both calves.

"Oh, this is SO not your best side, Daniel," teased Jack as the archeologist pushed himself even further along. "I've got you---that's right, take it slow."

Then Daniel was falling. Strong arms wrapped around him and helped slow his tumble to the floor below. He landed on Jack and heard a grunt from his friend.

He cringed. "Sorry."

"No problem," came the pained response.

Daniel rolled off the older man and gave the colonel an apologetic look. Jack sat up and waved him off then he gazed around.

"Any idea which way is out?" asked Daniel in confusion.

Jack pointed his finger with conviction. "That way," he stated. He climbed to his feet then helped Daniel up. "How's the side?"

"Fine, how's the head."

Jack gave his friend a patient look.

"Okay, it hurts like hell," Daniel replied reluctantly.

The colonel raised a hand and pressed his palm against Daniel's forehead. "You're still warm, but the water helped I think---for now anyway."

Daniel jerked away. "I'll be fine, Jack," he insisted, uncomfortable with the attention.

Jack pursed his lips then nodded. "Let's say we get the hell out of Dodge then."

They moved quickly through the tunnel, Jack leading the way, peering into each and every dark corner or branching tunnel and Daniel had to wonder at the man's sense of direction. He was completely and utterly turned around, the only directions of which he was certain being up and down.

He stopped suddenly when something reached his ears. "Jack," he hissed.

The colonel stopped and turned, coming back quickly to Daniel's side. "What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

Jack's head canted and his brows furrowed. "Wha---?" he began then he grabbed Daniel's arm. "Run."

As they ran side by side through the tunnel, the footfalls echoed loudly, reverberating off the walls; the Fomorians were coming in more than one direction.

Then Daniel hit what his brain quickly registered to be an invisible barrier and he flew backwards, hitting the floor hard. He squeezed his eyes shut, every nerve ending in his body on fire at one time. He opened his eyes and saw Jack laying mere inches away staring back at him. Only then did Daniel realize he couldn't move.

"The paralysis is a nice little side-effect, don't you think?"

Balor came into view and knelt on the other side of Jack, a bright smile lighting his face as he looked down first at the colonel then over to Daniel.

"I wouldn't exactly say its 'nice'," retorted Jack.

The Goa'uld chortled. "You honestly thought you two could escape," he said then his eyes narrowed as he regarded the archeologist. "You don't look so well, Daniel Jackson."

"Being shocked to within inches of your life will do that to a guy," snapped the colonel.

"I suppose," replied Balor. "This barrier is ingenious, if I do say so myself. You won't get shocked coming into my fortress, but---well, you know what happens going out." He chuckled then raised an index finger and tapped it against his lower lip. "I can't remember now who gave it to me----."

"Gave it to you?" repeated Jack incredulously.

Balor dropped his hand then stood. "You do know this will not go unpunished, don't you? Pity, too. You're both strong and capable workers."

"Punish me, Balor. Daniel was just following my lead."

"Jack."

"Following your lead or not, Jack O'Neill, he still tried to escape," stated the Goa'uld. He stepped over the colonel to kneel beside Daniel. "Why is it he is so protective of you, Daniel Jackson?"

"He's that way with everyone," Daniel replied.

"Oh, I think not. There is something about you that has earned his devotion. What pray tell could that be?"

"Leave him alone."

Balor turned and glanced over his shoulder at Jack. "I suppose it really doesn't matter anymore, now does it," he said easily then he looked back at Daniel appraisingly and the archeologist knew it still did matter to the Goa'uld. "Bring them."

Daniel was hauled to his feet and he felt his wounds pull; he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. He saw Jack cringe as well as Moe pulled him up with such force Daniel thought surely he'd dislocated his friend's arm. Larry hefted the archeologist easily against his hip and dragged him through the tunnel behind Balor. He could hear Jack's heated curses just over his shoulder as he too was dragged unceremoniously along.

After only a few hundred feet, Daniel could feel a tingling sensation creeping over his limbs as feeling returned. He managed to find his footing and shifted in Larry's grip to ease the pressure against his damaged side.

"You doing okay, Daniel?"

"I can feel my legs now."

"Yeah, so can I---got my arms back, too."

"Silence!" bellowed Balor from just ahead of Larry.

Daniel craned his neck to look behind him to see Jack more or less walking at Moe's side, the big Fomorian dwarfing the tall colonel with his mass. For some strange reason, the archeologist found the sight amusing and he bit his lip against an ill-timed smile.

He turned his gaze back to Balor and swallowed hard; he wasn't feeling very well, too hot suddenly, way too hot. A drop of water rolled into one eye from his still-damp hair and he managed to raise a hand to swipe it away. Darkness loomed in his periphery and Daniel lost his footing. Larry held him easily, but the sudden jerk of the Fomorian's hand against his side made Daniel yelp.

"Daniel?"

The archeologist couldn't answer as the darkness in his peripheral vision began crowding him. He closed his eyes and felt Larry stop suddenly.

"Take them to the quarries," Balor commanded. "I will join you there shortly."

Larry began moving again and Daniel could hear Jack calling to him worriedly, his voice growing ever more distant until it faded beneath the sound of the blood rushing through Daniel's ears.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Sam watched as the fifth chevron locked. She shifted her rifle in her grip and forced her shoulders to relax. Beside her, Teal'c stood stoically, his staff weapon held loosely at his side. She looked around her; the best and the brightest, she thought proudly. They were all dressed in desert fatigues to help them blend into the dry and sandy landscape of the island on P8C-904.

The sixth chevron locked and Sam looked back up at the big Stargate. She bit her lip as the 'gate turned seeking out the seventh chevron then a cheer went up when it locked into place and the big vortex shot out.

Sam closed her eyes briefly in silent thanks then opened them to see the kawoosh settle into a placid event horizon.

"Bring 'em home, people!"

The major turned her head to see Hammond standing just over Harriman's shoulder in the control room looking down at the SG teams with pride. She gave him a salute then started up the ramp after SG-3, Teal'c at her side. She crossed into the event horizon and the next thing she knew, she was standing in the sandy grass on the island. The other teams poured out of the 'gate quickly behind her and all moved stealthily in search of cover. The wormhole disengaged and the landscape was bathed in the early glow of dawn.

Sam looked to see Colonel Reynolds signaling for everyone to move out. The eight teams combined into two and one moved quickly in the direction of the transport rings. The major and Teal'c moved in silence with the other team that was to handle the assault from above ground. They were working on the assumption that there was a tunnel system below, an assumption in which Sam had the utmost confidence. If that assumption turned out to be wrong, though, the other team would join the first up top.

Sam's radio crackled to life and she heard Major Jansen reporting that they'd manage to engage the rings and were in the tunnel system and moving toward the stronghold. Sam noted the surprise in his voice as he reported they'd met with no resistance. She wondered briefly why then turned her focus back to the ground ahead of her.

As the sun began its climb up from the horizon, Sam moved quickly and quietly over the sand and grass toward where she hoped fervently she would find the colonel and Daniel---secure and whole.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Jack sat at Moe's feet in the deep shadow of the Safety and watched Daniel struggling toward consciousness. His friend's eyes opened for a brief moment then slid shut again, his body falling lax against Larry's feet. The Fomorian looked down at the archeologist with disgust, but did nothing to move him.

The sound of soft murmurs drew Jack's attention to the cellblock entrance and he saw all the slaves being funneled into the Safety. Liam's eyes met Jack's then fell to Daniel's supine body and the other man couldn't hide his fearful expression.

The slaves were lined up against the wall behind Jack and an eerie silence fell, a silence that sent shivers up Jack's spine. He cast his gaze across the quarry to see the line between shadow and sunlight drawing ever closer and knew with certainty that the end of his life and the life of his closest friend was linked to that line.

A flash of light drew Jack's gaze to the platform. The Goa'uld rings disappeared and Balor stood regally, dressed in royal blue robes, Curly standing at his side. The Goa'uld's dark eyes immediately found Jack's and he smiled. He reached out to gently stroke the wood frame beside him, his eyes never leaving Jack's and the colonel knew what was about to happen; he was the chosen spectator.

The sun crested the top of the wall and the shadow of the frame loomed across the quarry.

"Balor! He was following my orders!"

The Goa'uld jerked his chin at his minions then stepped into the deep shade provided by the wall.

"Balor! No!"

Moe pulled Jack to his feet then clamped his hands behind his back with an iron grip around the colonel's wrists. Jack struggled with all his might, but to no avail. He watched as Larry grabbed Daniel around the waist and lifted him like a rag doll up above his head to where Curly stood at the edge of the platform. The Fomorian grabbed Daniel under the arms and hoisted him, easily maneuvering the archeologist around to lay him back against the frame. Holding Daniel with one giant hand against his chest, Curly strapped the young man's wrists to the heavy wooden cross beams. Daniel's head lolled forward and Jack prayed fervently that his friend would remain unconscious.

A soft moan told him it wasn't going to be so.

"Jack?"

The colonel raged against the Fomorian's hold, but again found no give. "Daniel!" he called out. "Balor, you sonofabitch, let him go!"

From the darkness, Balor laughed. "His punishment is death and yours is living with it," he replied.

"Lord Balor, don't do this!" Liam shouted suddenly from behind Jack. "We will do anything you ask, just spare his life!"

A loud cacophony rose and the voices echoed around Jack, bouncing back and forth across the quarry.

"Silence!" roared Balor.

Daniel's head came up with a jerk and he looked around in confusion. "Jack? What's going on?"

Jack winced at his friend's uneasy tone. "Look at me, Daniel," he ordered. "I'm down here----look at me."

The younger man squinted in Jack's direction then his eyes moved up, the sunlight hitting him square in the face.

"No, Daniel! Damn it---look at me!"

"The Eye, Jack."

Jack swallowed his fear and cursed violently. "Daniel!" he shouted harshly.

Daniel's eyes lowered to Jack's face, his brows puckered, his forehead glistening with droplets of sweat. "God, Jack," he said so low the colonel had to strain to hear him.

"Just look at me, Daniel," Jack pleaded. "It's going to be okay."

The archeologist's eyes went skyward again and Jack could see his body trembling; he knew it wasn't from the still damp clothes or the fever raging through his friend. Daniel's gaze dropped to Jack's again and he managed a small smile.

"God, Danny, I'm sorry. I didn't---I wanted to----."

"I know, Jack."

The colonel sputtered, the words he wanted and needed to say to his friend just not making it from his heart to his lips. Daniel nodded; he knew and Jack felt his body sag with the knowledge, tears momentarily blurring his vision. He angrily blinked them away determined not to let them fall.

Jack looked up and over his shoulder at the Eye. "Oma, please," he whispered brokenly. He turned back to Daniel and held his eyes steadily as the tell tale hum of the awakening Eye reached his ears. Daniel's chest heaved with his quick breaths and his body shook, but he looked back at Jack with eyes full of quiet strength and conviction.

Then he raised his chin and stared death straight in the face.

"Daniel."

The hum grew louder and louder and Jack closed his eyes as the air split and shattered.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CONTINUED

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


	6. Chapter 6

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER SIX

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Teal'c's aim was true. He ran forward, firing again and watched as the charged plasma from his staff weapon hit the Mal'Kek solidly a second time then a third. He glanced down quickly to where he'd seen Daniel Jackson bound to a wooden frame, his friend's head held high, expecting his death. Teal'c felt the warm touch of pride for his young friend's bravery then turned back as the archaic weapon exploded sending shrapnel high up into the morning sky. He ran ahead to where he could see the head of a trail leading down into the quarries, dodging the staff blasts coming from below. He could hear Major Carter and two others right at his heels.

As Teal'c headed down the rocky trail, he could see the prisoners below moving forward in a wave, their voices ringing in triumph above the weapons fire as they raged against their captors. Teal'c had never seen such creatures before as some of the guards turned against their prisoners and others looked up firing their staff weapons at where Teal'c and the assault team approached down different trails. The SG teams hadn't counted on the slaves revolting, but for Teal'c the assistance was most welcomed.

He caught sight of O'Neill struggling through the others, his warrior brother moving toward the platform on which Daniel Jackson was still bound. Then Teal'c's attention was drawn to giant of a man stepping out from the dark shadows near the wall. A knife glinted in the sun and Teal'c knew instantly who the man was and he felt anger heat his blood. He raised his staff weapon to fire, but the Goa'uld moved too quickly and Teal'c could not get a clear shot without hitting the archeologist.

Across the lower quarry, Teal'c saw the other assault team funneling out of what he thought would be the cellblock, but they were still too far to see what was happening on the platform. He moved his gaze back to O'Neill. The colonel, with the help of two other prisoners, was hoisting himself up onto the big rock shelf. He gained his feet and ran toward Daniel Jackson and the Goa'uld who was busy cutting the archeologist's bindings.

Teal'c hit the bottom of the trail and barreled toward the platform, firing and hitting the one guard who stood in between O'Neill and their younger friend. The creature jerked and lost its footing, toppling over the back side of the raised stand. The Jaffa warrior looked back at the Goa'uld just as he was sheathing his knife somewhere within his gaudy robes. The big man wrapped one arm quickly around Daniel Jackson's chest and, using the archeologist as his shield, took a step away from the frame.

The Goa'uld then brought up his other arm and Teal'c saw the wrist device. "No!" he roared. He shouted again, but he knew his plea was to no avail. The Goa'uld smiled as one finger sought out the control button. O'Neill dove for Daniel Jackson just as the transport rings appeared from the base of the platform.

Then they were gone.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Jack stared at Balor as the Goa'uld released his grip on Daniel, the remains of the bindings still dangling from his friend's wrists.

"If you think your friends will be appearing any minute, think again," said the big man cheerfully. "The rings can only be activated by me." He glanced quickly at his wrist device then looked back up at Jack. "And it will take them a while to figure out where we are. By then all they will find is your dead body."

"I don't think so."

Balor smiled. "And the body of my host," he continued jauntily. "You see, I've been thinking---."

"I hope you didn't strain anything with the effort," spat Jack.

The Goa'uld laughed. "You do amuse me, Jack O'Neill," he said. His gaze moved to Daniel who dropped suddenly to his knees, his face flushed, his eyes sliding closed. "I've been wondering what it is about Daniel Jackson that warrants your devotion to him. Even the slaves want to save him." He moved his gaze back to Jack. "Why?"

Jack shrugged. "You wouldn't understand," he replied.

"Ah, but I do. You see, I think that Daniel Jackson has something---a gift perhaps. Something that you want to keep from me, that you want to keep for yourself, something that warrants the major offensive demonstrated by your people." Balor's eyes glowed and his lips curled into a snarl. "I will have it."

Jack swallowed, but fought to remain calm. "Uh---that would be a 'no'?"

"I will miss the size and strength of this body," continued Balor as if Jack hadn't spoken. He moved his hands down his chest in an obscene caress. "And though this one is smaller," he said raising one hand to gently stroke his fingers through Daniel's hair. "He is far prettier---and whatever gift he has will make up for what he lacks in stature."

Daniel's eyes opened and he jerked away from Balor's touch.

"Ah, such spirit," cooed the Goa'uld. "I will enjoy that as well."

"Go to hell," hissed the archeologist with venom.

Balor laughed. "I will have to heal you of course," he said then he gripped Daniel's throat, easily lifting the archeologist up from his knees. "But I will enjoy taking you for my host, Daniel Jackson."

Jack lurched forward. "Leave him alone!" he shouted. He hit the Goa'uld broadside with his shoulder and the big man stumbled, releasing his hold on Daniel. The archeologist slipped to the floor in a heap, his frantic gasps for breath reaching Jack's ears.

"How dare you!" reproached Balor angrily.

The colonel regained his balance and eyed the big alien warily. "You won't have him, Balor," he snapped. "I promise you that."

Balor swung his arm with frightening speed and caught Jack across the face with the back of his hand, the armor of the wrist device slicing into tender skin. The colonel reeled and staggered, collapsing to his hands and knees from the blow. He felt blood running down his cheek as he turned his head to see the Goa'uld grabbing Daniel's arm and wrenching him harshly to his feet.

The archeologist fought against Balor's grip then reached a hand up to dig his fingers brutally into the Goa'uld's eyes. Balor's scream was a mixture of pain, surprise, and anger. He threw Daniel away from him with frightening ease then covered his bleeding face with both huge hands.

"Daniel!" yelled Jack as he regained his feet. He scrambled to his friend's side and knelt reaching out to hesitantly rest his hand against the younger man's chest. "Hey?"

Daniel swallowed and choked. "His waist," he managed. "Beneath his robes, Jack."

Jack scowled and leaned closer. "What?"

"His knife," choked the archeologist then his eyes rolled back and his body went lax.

The colonel held his breath as his fingers quickly pressed against his friend's neck. Finding the blessed movement pulsing beneath his fingertips, Jack exhaled. He rested his palm briefly against the burning skin of Daniel's cheek then stood and turned to face Balor who'd stopped his pathetic mewling.

The Goa'uld lowered his hands and Jack couldn't help but wince at the gore; Daniel had done a more than adequate job of partially blinding the big man. One eye was definitely useless, but the other narrowed and looked directly at the colonel. The blood-covered hands balled into enormous fists at Balor's sides and he lunged.

Jack tried to side-step but the alien moved with alarming speed. His shoulder caught Jack in the side sending the colonel back-pedaling to regain his balance. He hit the wall hard and felt his breath knocked from him. Gasping, Jack crouched in anticipation of the next assault.

Balor turned and sneered. "I will have your friend, Jack O'Neill, and that sweet gift he possesses." Then he grinned maniacally. "With that gift I will make my brethren take notice and one by one, they will all kneel before me. And with their help I will take your world. It will be Daniel Jackson's innocent face your friends see as they take their final breaths."

"Not going to happen," Jack replied. He saw movement just beyond Balor and the colonel glanced quickly to see Daniel struggling to sit up. The archeologist was on the Goa'uld's blinded side and from his friend's expression Jack knew Daniel had realized that as well. He looked back at the alien. "Daniel will fight you every step of the way. You see, Balor, Daniel Jackson is the single most stubborn individual I have ever met on this world or any other. He will not do your bidding."

"He will have no say in the matter once I take him, Jack O'Neill."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Daniel managed to get to his feet and Jack saw the agony his friend was suffering written clearly across his pale face. He couldn't help the surge of pride he felt as Daniel's eyes focused on his target, all pain tamped down to be dealt with later. The archeologist's gaze moved to Jack for just a moment and the colonel readied himself.

Like so many times before, the plan went unspoken and Jack just knew that Daniel would do what Jack needed him to do. As the colonel lunged forward, his friend moved in from Balor's blind side. The Goa'uld braced himself and brought both arms up in a defensive posture his eyes focused solely on Jack. Daniel swept in low, his determined blue eyes standing out starkly against his pallor, and grabbed Balor's arm, levering it down while Jack grabbed the other. The archeologist's other hand moved quickly within the Goa'uld's robes in search of the knife he'd said was sheathed there.

Balor bellowed his anger and wrenched his arms. Jack held on, but Daniel lost his hold and stumbled backwards, the knife's blade glinting in his hand. The Goa'uld swung his now freed arm and backhanded the archeologist solidly against the side of his face. Daniel reeled and toppled, but not before releasing the knife to clatter on the floor at Jack's feet.

Jack released the big man and dove down for the knife, but Balor again moved with lightening speed. Both men tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs and Jack fought with all his strength to get free of the Goa'uld.

"I will kill you, Jack O'Neill!" roared Balor. He used his weight to pin Jack beneath him then wrapped both hands around the colonel's throat. "I will kill you then I will take the gift from your friend freely."

Jack gasped as he gripped Balor's hands with one of his and blindly sought out the knife with the other. His lungs burned for oxygen and his vision began graying and Jack knew his life was about to end, his last sight the gruesome, bloody face of a Goa'uld.

Then Balor jerked suddenly and his eyes widened. He stared incredulously at Jack, his lips forming words with no sound. He jerked again and gasped, saliva dribbling from his open mouth to land on Jack's chest. His big hands released the colonel's throat and Jack coughed, his lungs fighting to bring in precious air.

Balor turned his head. "No, this can't be," he choked. "Not you." He pushed himself off Jack and the colonel rolled to his side gasping harshly.

"Guess again."

The colonel heard his friend's voice. He blinked to clear his vision and saw Daniel standing, watching wide-eyed as the Goa'uld rose unsteadily to his feet. When Balor turned toward the archeologist, Jack glimpsed the knife stuck hilt deep in the big man's upper back.

Balor stepped toward Daniel, a guttural growl rumbling in his throat. "You will be mine," he hissed.

Jack centered all his remaining strength and rose to his feet. He reached for the knife and managed to yank the weapon out at the same moment Balor's big hands grabbed at his friend's shoulders. In one smooth, quick motion, the colonel brought the knife around and plunged it up under Balor's ribs.

The Goa'uld shrieked and dropped to his knees taking Jack down with him. Jack braced himself and forced the knife deeper, feeling the heat of Balor's blood washing over his hand.

Balor grunted. "Why do you fight so hard? Who is he?" he rasped.

"He's my friend, you sonofabitch," spat Jack quietly. "Something you snakes will never understand." He plunged the knife even deeper.

The Goa'uld's eyes glowed bright for a brief moment then rolled back. The alien pitched forward and Jack skirted out of the way letting the big man hit the floor in a lifeless heap. He sat on his knees panting and felt the first waves of reaction shake through his body. Daniel dropped to his knees at his side and Jack turned to look at the younger man. His friend's ashen skin and pained eyes snapped him back to the reality of their situation; he still had to get Daniel to safety.

A strange wet ripping sound drew Jack's attention back to Balor and he watched in horror as the Goa'uld symbiote wrenched itself out of its dead host's mouth. The snake slithered a moment in place, writhing, then it lifted its head and hissed at Daniel.

"Move!" ordered Jack.

Daniel froze transfixed and the snake launched itself. The sudden movement snapped the archeologist out of his stupor and he fell back on his haunches and scrambled away as fast as he could.

Jack pulled the knife from the corpse, his heart like a jackhammer in his chest. He rose to his feet turning to see the snake launch itself again, this time hitting its mark. Daniel cried out in fear and shock, his hands frantically holding the snake as it tried to slither its way to the back of his neck.

"No!" Jack bellowed and he suddenly felt time slow, heard the rush of his own blood in his ears. He reached for the Goa'uld symbiote and called out Daniel's name, watching as one single drop of crimson began dribbling down the back of his friend's neck. No, he thought, God please don't let this happen---not this.

Then in the blink of an eye it was over.

Jack looked down at what remained of the snake, its body cleaved in half by the knife he held in his trembling hand. He dropped the weapon and it clattered on the floor. Jack looked up at Daniel to see his friend's body shaking uncontrollably, his hand pressed to the back of his neck.

"Daniel?"

"Oh, God," murmured the archeologist. He pulled his hand away then stared uncomprehendingly at his blood-covered fingertips.

Jack moved to the younger man's side and gripped his face between his red-stained palms, forcing Daniel's eyes up and away from the bloody fingers. "Look at me," he urged.

Daniel's breathing was erratic, his eyes wild with shock and fear.

"Look at me," Jack repeated more firmly.

Finally, Daniel's eyes met Jack's and they focused in.

"You're okay, Daniel," assured the colonel. "It's over, okay? It's over."

"Jack? Oh, God, Jack." The archeologist brought his hands up to grip Jack's wrists then dropped his gaze to what remained of the Goa'uld symbiote. "It almost----."

"Yeah, I know," replied Jack then he drew his friend's head into his chest and rested his chin against the dirty hair. "Easy, just take it easy," he implored gently. He swallowed convulsively; he'd come too close to losing Daniel again, way too close. He squeezed his eyes shut and just allowed himself a few moments to revel in the very real weight leaning against him.

"Are you all right Jack? You're shaking."

"I'm fine. You're just a lot heavier than you used to be. Oma must serve pretty good meals, huh?"

Daniel's muffled snort brought a grin to Jack's face. He eased his friend back then looked at him closely. Daniel met his gaze with a shaky smile and nodded.

Jack ruffled the younger man's hair. "Let's say you and I go find Carter and Teal'c then blow this popsicle stand, okay?"

"Best idea you've had yet," replied the archeologist.

Jack stood then reached a hand down to help Daniel to his feet. The younger man grimaced, his free hand moving to cover his side as he stood, but he said nothing. As Jack encircled his friend's waist with his arm, he could feel the heat of Daniel's body against his bare skin. Oh yeah, he thought worriedly, definitely time to get the hell out of Dodge.

As they entered the tunnel from the chamber, Jack took an immediate right.

"How do you do that?" asked Daniel leaning heavily into the colonel's side.

"Do what?"

"Keep track of which way to go."

"You have to pay attention to your surroundings, Daniel."

"I do pay attention."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No."

"Yes."

Jack tightened his grip on his swaying friend and turned them around to face the opposite direction---and to face a solid wall of rock.

"Oh."

The colonel snorted, turned them back around then continued down the tunnel. "Admit it, Daniel, the only things you pay attention to are your fancy rocks and your scribbles."

Daniel dropped his chin to his chest and muttered vehemently under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't quite make that out. Did you say 'yes, Jack, as always you're right'?"

"Pretty much."

Jack shook his head with fond amusement then he suddenly stopped.

Daniel's head came up. "Someone's coming," he whispered.

The colonel froze, his focus on the sounds echoing towards them.

"They're not Fomorians," murmured Daniel. "Not heavy enough."

Jack backed his friend into a nearby alcove. "I'm not taking any chances," he whispered.

"Colonel?"

Jack felt his shoulders sag at the familiar hushed voice. "Right here, Major," he announced as he stepped out of the shadows to greet his second-in-command. "You're certainly a sight for sore eyes."

"So are you, sir. Are you two all right?"

Jack reached for Daniel as his friend took a shaky step forward. He caught him under the arm as the archeologist's knees started to buckle.

Carter stepped to Daniel's other side and ducked under his other arm to offer her support, the move eliciting a pained moan. "Daniel?"

"Carter," said Jack drawing his second's attention. He shook his head at her and she backed away. The colonel ducked under the arm he still grasped and placed his own around his friend's waist again.

"I'm okay, Sam," placated Daniel as he folded his free arm protectively against his side.

Carter lifted her hand to press a palm against Daniel's cheek. "You're not okay, Daniel." The major glanced from their younger friend to give Jack a worried look.

"We need to get him home, Major," Jack replied simply.

"Yes, sir."

"I can take him, Colonel," volunteered a soldier Jack recognized from SG-7, but for some reason, couldn't quite place his name.

"Its okay, Sergeant, I've got him. You lead the way."

Jack with Daniel leaning against him followed the four soldiers who'd come with the major back in the direction from which they'd arrived.

"Teal'c?"

"He's fine, sir. He's up top with Colonel Reynolds and the others," reported Carter from Daniel's other side.

"The Fomorians?" asked Daniel, his voice slurred with exhaustion.

"Fomorians?"

"Behemoths---goons---minions," offered Jack helpfully.

"Oh," replied the major. "They're all dead."

Jack threw his second a questioning look.

Carter smiled tightly. "We suffered some injuries, but no casualties, sir."

The colonel nodded in relief. He'd always found it hard to stomach loss of life especially when he'd been the cause of it.

"The Goa'uld, sir?"

"Daniel and I took care of him---permanently."

"What about the prisoners, Sam?"

Daniel's question hung in the air a long moment and the archeologist turned his head to look at Carter.

"They put up a hell of a fight, Daniel, but they were unarmed and---."

"How many?"

"Daniel---."

"How many, Sam?"

"Over half. The---guards, they just turned away from fighting us and opened fire on them. It took so many rounds of ammo for us to bring them down---we tried, Daniel, but the prisoners---they just couldn't----."

Daniel's chin dropped to his chest and Jack saw his friend's eyes squeeze shut.

"I'm sorry," offered Carter softly. "We tried to protect them, but they were---."

"Fighting for their freedom," finished the archeologist in a hushed voice.

"They were good people, Major," said Jack shifting his grip on Daniel's wrist where it hung over his shoulder. "They'd been afraid for so long----." He shook his head, unable to express the sense of pride he felt for his dead friends. "Do you know if a man named Liam survived?"

"I don't know, sir."

Jack inhaled a steadying breath then peered ahead down the tunnel to where the exit loomed. They stepped out of the passage and to Jack's surprise, into the corridor that led back to their cellblock.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson."

The colonel smiled as Teal'c approached looking battle worn but unscathed.

"It is good to see you," continued the Jaffa.

"You, too, big guy."

"Daniel Jackson?"

The archeologist raised his free hand from his side to give his friend a thumbs-up.

"We are treating the injured just outside, O'Neill. Do you require assistance?"

Jack shook his head and continued up the corridor toward the exit that led out into the quarries. He could hear a low chanting from outside and he looked up at Teal'c.

"Some are mourning their dead."

"Ah."

The daylight was blinding as the colonel stepped outside the cellblock, but he welcomed it. He moved with Daniel over to where a makeshift triage had been hastily set up then carefully lowered his friend into a stretcher that two soldiers held up between them.

"I'm okay," hissed Daniel between gritted teeth.

"Yeah, sure you are," Jack replied fondly.

Daniel gave the colonel a small smile then laid back and closed his eyes. Jack touched the back of his hand against his friend's forehead and grimaced; way too hot. He then turned from the archeologist to see the carnage, bodies of both the prisoners and the Fomorians scattered over the bright white rock of the lower quarry. The battle had been a bloody one.

"Jack?"

The colonel looked over his shoulder to see Liam covered in gore but very much alive rising from where he'd been seated on a huge boulder. The man waved off the ministrations of one of the soldiers and moved to Jack with a tired smile on his face.

Jack heaved a sigh. "Good to see you made it, Liam," he greeted.

"You, too," replied the other man softly. "When you both disappeared from the platform with Balor, I feared the worse."

"Colonel---sir, we should really take a look at that cut on your face and that head wound, too."

Jack glanced at the young woman who'd approached, her brow furrowed in concern. The colonel reached up and gingerly probed at where he'd bumped his head during his earlier swim; he'd completely forgotten about it.

"And I really need to finish up treating that burn," said the young man who'd been working on Liam's injured arm.

Jack smiled at his friend. "We'll catch up later, okay?"

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Daniel could sense that he was moving by the gentle swaying motion he was experiencing and he fought to rise from the depths of his drug-induced stupor. He could hear voices talking over him and he turned his head, his eyes still closed, toward the more familiar voice; Jack.

"So you're a leader of your people."

The archeologist recognized Liam's soft lilt and then felt relieved that their new-found friend had survived the battle.

"I hold the rank of Colonel in the Air Force," replied Jack and Daniel could just imagine the self-deprecating expression on his older friend's face coupled with his nonchalant shrug. "That's a military organization on my world."

"Then Daniel is a---colonel as well?"

"What? Daniel? No."

"I'm an archeologist," offered Daniel groggily then he pried his eyes open to see Jack looking down at him with a relieved smile.

"Hey."

Daniel swallowed the cotton that had accumulated in his mouth. "Hey."

"Hold up a minute, fellas."

The archeologist felt the stretcher he was resting on gently lowered and watched as Jack knelt, a canteen in his hand. The colonel lifted Daniel's head and helped him take a few sips of the cool and much-welcomed water.

"Better?" asked Jack.

Daniel nodded and swiped his tongue over his lower lip. He narrowed his eyes and squinted up at his friend noticing the white bandage across his forehead and the butterfly stitches on his cheek.

Jack fingered the bandages and shrugged. "I've had worse."

"Oh," replied Daniel simply.

"You're a little out of it, aren't you?" teased the colonel good-naturedly.

"Um---."

Jack snorted then capped his canteen.

Sam and Teal'c appeared over Jack's shoulder and Daniel smiled and managed a little wave. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Daniel."

"Daniel Jackson."

The archeologist's brow furrowed as he scrambled for an elusive memory then his eyes widened. "Caleb," he blurted. "He---um---his wife, I need to tell his wife." He struggled to sit up then his side pulled and even though the pain felt more distant than before, he still couldn't help the small yelp that escaped.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing?" scolded Jack. He pressed a hand against Daniel's shoulder and easily pushed the archeologist back down.

"Jack, I need to talk to Caleb's wife, I need to tell her."

"Adia ValTori is dead, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel's brows puckered in confusion. "What?" he asked, his thought processes slowing with the drugs he knew were flowing through his system.

"She died in her sleep two nights ago, Daniel," explained Sam. She knelt and laid a gentle hand on Daniel's knee. "The colonel told us what happened to Caleb."

Daniel's eyes slid closed of their own accord. "Then they're together now," he murmured.

"Indeed they are, Daniel Jackson. They have crossed the bridge."

The archeologist smiled. "Yeah, the bridge," he whispered.

"Get some sleep, Daniel."

Daniel managed a slight nod in response to Jack's gentle voice then he let himself drift, still awake enough to hear the comforting sounds surrounding him.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Jack stood up from his friend's side then nodded to the two soldiers who bent and gently picked up the stretcher again. He watched Daniel's ashen face settle as the younger man relaxed and the colonel sighed tiredly, rubbing his fingers against his forehead.

"We're almost at the 'gate, sir," said Carter from Jack's side then she touched his sleeve briefly, settled her rifle in a loose grip before her then moved to walk up ahead of Daniel's stretcher.

Teal'c canted his head and bowed slightly then took up a position at the rear, his staff weapon gripped in one big hand.

Liam crossed behind Daniel's stretcher to walk at Jack's side as the group headed toward the Stargate. Up ahead, Jack could see the surviving prisoners walking, the SG teams talking with them, theirs eyes still watchful for any sign of ambush. He looked down at the worn shoes someone had pilfered for him and wondered to which dead prisoner they'd belonged.

"What is an---archeologist?" asked Liam suddenly.

Jack threw the other man a perplexed look then he remembered their earlier conversation and he grinned. "Someone who digs in the dirt for old stuff," he replied lightly then he waved a hand in front of him. "Daniel studies artifacts and ancient civilizations. He's also knowledgeable about a lot of other stuff---cultures and languages, that sort of thing. He's a genius---too brilliant for his own good."

Liam frowned. "He's not a colonel then?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope, he's not even in the military. He's what we call a civilian consultant."

"But he's under your command," concluded Liam.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Technically, yes," he replied hesitantly.

"I see."

"Look, Liam---," Jack began as he realized why the other man seemed so confused. "Daniel and I---we're kind of an exception to every rule out there. We have a special kind of---well---I don't know what we have exactly, but it sure as hell isn't your standard CO subordinate thing. Don't ask me why it works for us, but it does."

"It works very well, I should say."

The colonel smiled with affection. "Yeah, very well. It's taken a long time for me to see it, but now---I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're both important to your world, aren't you?"

Jack shrugged. "Guys like me are a dime a dozen, Liam. Guys like Daniel? Not so much. We have a term in my country---the place where I live on my world---for things that are precious and irreplaceable, things that you can't put a value on. We call them national treasures."

"And Daniel is a national treasure?"

"No, Daniel's a treasure to the universe," Jack replied softly then he raised his index finger sharply. "And if you ever tell him I said that, I will SO deny it."

Liam snorted. "I won't say a word, Jack."

Murmurs rose from the prisoners ahead of him and Jack craned his neck to see the Stargate on the horizon just ahead. He dropped his gaze to his friend swaying gently in the stretcher; they were almost home.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CONTINUED

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


	7. Chapter 7

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER SEVEN

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

"Come on, Daniel," sighed O'Neill in exasperation. "Balor said you were prettier than his current host---i.e. he thought you were pretty."

"Jack."

"I have to agree with Balor, Daniel," said Sam dutifully, trying hard to hide her grin.

"Sam."

"What's going on here?" asked Janet Frasier as she moved to Daniel's bedside.

"Daniel doesn't think he's pretty, Doc."

Janet arched her delicate brows at the colonel in surprise. O'Neill shrugged and threw up his hands in mock defeat.

"Of course Daniel's pretty," agreed the petite doctor. "He's very pretty, in fact."

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head, his pale face taking on a pronounced flush. "Sam and Janet are pretty---well, they're beautiful actually---and I look nothing like them." He opened his eyes to skewer the colonel with a hard look.

Sam and Janet chorused their grateful 'thank you' at the same time and O'Neill rolled his eyes dramatically. "Daniel, of course you don't look like them," he said to his younger friend. "You're a man?"

"A very---attractive man," intoned Teal'c, his chin lifted.

"There you go," said O'Neill motioning a hand at the big Jaffa. "Even the big guy agrees."

Daniel's blue eyes widened. "Et tu, Teal'c?"

"I am sorry, Daniel Jackson, but it is one of my greatest fears that you and Major Carter will be taken as hosts because of your attractiveness."

"Hey, what about me?" demanded the colonel.

Teal'c looked at O'Neill. "I do not have the same fear for you, O'Neill," he replied seriously.

The colonel sputtered indignantly, the big Jaffa rendering him completely unable to fire back with a sharp-tongued retort.

Sam met Teal'c's dark eyes and her warrior friend raised an eyebrow conveying his amusement; she couldn't help the snort that escaped.

"Okay, that's enough for now," interrupted Janet firmly. "Dr. Jackson is still fighting a very serious infection." She reached down and straightened the covers over Daniel's chest. "And he needs his beauty sleep," she cooed with a wink.

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled something in an alien language.

Janet then turned her gaze to O'Neill. "And you, Colonel, you should be in bed resting as well. I told you twenty-four hours minimum, remember?" She turned sideways and presented the colonel's rumpled and vacated bed to him, daring him to defy her with her look.

O'Neill grumbled something about a power monger then reluctantly vacated his chair at Daniel's side. He grumbled something else as he passed behind Sam then reluctantly crawled into his bed.

Janet moved to his side to help him with his blankets, but he raised his index finger and gave her an icy glare.

The doctor raised her hands in a defensive gesture then she turned back to Teal'c and Sam. "Go, go," she ordered shooing them toward the door. "You can come back in the morning."

"See you later, sir," said Sam to her CO then she reached down to squeeze Daniel's foot. "Sleep well, Daniel---my pretty."

The archeologist scowled and Sam smiled sweetly.

Teal'c clasped his hands at the small of his back and dipped his chin once. "O'Neill, Daniel Jackson. I wish you both pleasant dreams."

"Thanks, big guy," replied the colonel already burrowed under his blankets.

"'Night, guys."

Sam gave a final wave then followed Teal'c out of the infirmary feeling exhausted but relieved; they'd brought her friends home. In her mind's eye, though, she could still see vividly the prisoners fighting in vain against the giant Fomorians, the looks on their weathered faces reflecting their determination. Her ears still rang with their screams.

"Are you well, Major Carter?"

Sam shrugged helplessly. "I don't honestly know, Teal'c," she replied. "I'm not quite sure what happened today. I mean we met our objective---we rescued Daniel and the colonel---and the Goa'uld and the Fomorians are dead, but did we really win?"

"I too am unsure."

"If they'd just stayed back and let us handle the guards---." Sam dropped her gaze to the floor ahead of her and shook her head sadly.

"Would you have been able to stay back, Major Carter?"

Sam pursed her lips. "No," she replied honestly. "I would've fought tooth and nail just like they did. I couldn't have stayed back."

"I would have fought---tooth and nail as well."

The major closed her eyes briefly then she opened them and glanced up at her friend. "You hungry?"

"Indeed I am."

"Then let's say you and me blow this joint and head to O'Malley's for a steak."

Teal'c's lips curved into a small smile. "Consider the joint blown, Major Carter," he replied.

"Good, I'll drive."

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Teal'c watched his warrior friend struggle against an imagined foe then jerk awake, his eyes blinking rapidly as his mind quickly fought its lingering fight or flight response. O'Neill's expression settled, his brain finally registering his surroundings. He brought both hands up and pressed their heels against his eyes.

"Do you require assistance, O'Neill?"

The hands pulled away slightly and O'Neill squinted at the Jaffa. "What?"

Teal'c waited until he could see the colonel's eyes focus. "Do you require the doctor?" he asked.

"No---no, I'm good." O'Neill's hands dropped and he pushed himself up into a sitting position against his pillows. He reached for the glass of water on the table between his bed and Daniel Jackson's and paused, his eyes falling on his sleeping friend. Then he grasped the container and brought it to his lips, drinking deeply.

"Do you need more?"

O'Neill shook his head and set the glass back down then he sighed and looked up at Teal'c where he stood near the foot of the two beds. "How long have you been here?"

"I was unable to attain a restful sleep."

"So what, all night then? What time is it anyway?"

"It is just after 0400 hours."

O'Neill jerked his chin toward Daniel Jackson. "Has he been doing okay?"

"Like you, he has been uneasy, but he has not awakened."

"Probably the sleeping pill the doc gave him before lights out. He refused the pain meds, though."

"He claims they make him---loopy."

O'Neill smiled. "Loopier than normal anyway," he said fondly.

Teal'c canted his head. "Indeed," he replied with a slight smile. He lifted his chin then and looked down his nose at his friend, one brow raised in speculation.

O'Neill shifted under the scrutiny. "What?"

"You are troubled."

"Am not."

Teal'c remained silent regarding the colonel steadily.

O'Neill scowled and waved his hands in front of him. "Oh, just cut it out, would you."

"Cut what out, O'Neill?"

"That---that I-know-what-you're-thinking eyebrow thing you do."

Teal'c's eyes narrowed slightly in amusement as he looked back at his friend askance.

The colonel looked down and his hands flopped helplessly in his lap. "Okay, yeah, maybe I am troubled---a little. Seeing your friend nearly snaked can do that to a fella." He raised one hand and rapidly scrubbed his fingers back and forth over his scalp. "It was close, Teal'c. If Balor had succeeded, I would've had to----I just couldn't let him---well, you know."

"Daniel Jackson would have understood, O'Neill. He would have welcomed his death."

"I know---it's just hard to get that picture out of my head."

"As it would for me," replied Teal'c softly.

"Hey, do you guys want to keep it down? There are people trying to sleep around here."

Teal'c moved his gaze to his younger friend who was squinting up at him. "Daniel Jackson," he greeted.

The archeologist shifted then squeezed his eyes shut in a grimace.

"You should take the pain meds, Daniel," suggested O'Neill.

"No, they make me----." The young man pointed at his temple and circled his finger.

"Ah yes---that would be loopy."

"Yeah, that."

Teal'c moved over to his friend and lifted one big hand to press it against his forehead. The archeologist opened his eyes in surprise and stared up at him.

"Your fever has not yet broken, Daniel Jackson," announced the Jaffa then he stepped back and clasped both his hands behind his back. "If you were to take the medication as O'Neill suggests, perhaps you'd be able to reach a deeper and more healing level of sleep. We would not hold your---loopiness against you."

O'Neill gave an undignified snort which earned the colonel fierce looks from both Teal'c and the archeologist. The CO held up his hands defensively.

Daniel Jackson moved his gaze back to the warrior. "I'll take that under advisement, Teal'c, thank you," he replied kindly. "So no one's really told me what's happening with the prisoners---the---uh---survivors."

"They were returned to P8C-904."

"Returned---why?"

"Liam lives there, Daniel, remember? He's sure the survivors will be welcomed along with Caleb's people. They'll hang out at the encampment until everyone has their strength back---do a little bonding---then head on over to the townships."

The younger man's brows puckered in thought.

"General Hammond assigned SG-12 to help them on their trek," continued O'Neill. "The whole trip should take about a week or so then SG-12 will come on back after they're sure everyone's settled."

"What's going to happen to the second 'gate and Balor's ha'tak?"

"That hasn't been decided yet."

"The ha'tak is significantly older than the current class," pointed out Teal'c. "I am unsure it will even be beneficial to study it. In fact, with the exception of the barrier in the tunnel, all of Balor's technology was severely antiquated."

O'Neill tucked his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles beneath the blankets. "So what, we found ourselves a Goa'uld who shopped at second hand stores?"

Teal'c canted his head. "Second hand," he repeated in confusion. "I have not heard of such stores."

"When people have items they no longer want or need, but are still in good enough condition to use, they take them to stores that resell them," explained Daniel Jackson. "Balor seemed to have a lot of hand-me-downs---um---second hand items."

"Indeed he did. Coupled with the fact that he'd never heard of the Tau'ri or of the SGC, I would have to say that Balor was---extremely out of contact."

"I think you mean out of touch, Teal'c," corrected Daniel Jackson as he closed his eyes and brought his free hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, you all right over there?"

"Got a headache, Jack."

"Pain meds, Daniel. All you have to do is push that little button and you're off to pain-free loopy-land."

"Jack."

"Come on, you know you want to."

"Jack."

"Okay, go right ahead and suffer then."

Daniel Jackson lowered his hand then exhaled slowly, his brow still furrowed in pain. He opened his eyes and gave O'Neill a sharp look then fingered the control button on one of the IV lines that led into the back of his other hand.

Teal'c exchanged a concerned look with the colonel; their friend's pain was indeed severe. The Jaffa remembered clearly seeing the deep red and oozing gashes that scored Daniel Jackson's side as Dr. Frasier had cut away his black t-shirt. He had cringed at the sight, grateful that the vile creature who had harmed his friend had met his death, even if it had been at the hand of a Goa'uld.

The archeologist rested his head back on his pillow. "I'm so sick and tired of being---." He waved his free hand helplessly in the air.

"Sick and tired?" offered O'Neill helpfully.

"Yeah, that."

"Been there, done that, and bought the t-shirt, Daniel."

"I have never seen such a t-shirt, O'Neill."

The colonel gave Teal'c a blank look then he shook his head. "Just a saying, big guy. There's actually not a real---t-shirt."

"I have come to the conclusion, O'Neill, that many of your Tau'ri---sayings are simply nonsensical. Exactly what purpose do they serve?"

"Yeah, Jack," interjected Daniel Jackson. "What is their purpose?"

"Well----," O'Neill began then he jerked his chin at the archeologist. "You're the language expert, Daniel, you explain it."

"I'm sick, Jack, remember?"

"What, bruised ribs and a concussion don't qualify as being sick?"

"A 'mild' concussion and no, I wouldn't say so---Teal'c?"

The big Jaffa's jaw twitched. "Perhaps Major Carter can explain it to me."

O'Neill threw out one hand. "There you go---great idea. Carter can do it. By the way, where is Carter?" He tucked the errant hand back behind his head.

"Major Carter and I went to O'Malley's for steaks---."

"Hmmmm, steaks," interrupted O'Neill with a serene look on his face.

Teal'c recognized the cadence as one belonging to his friend's favorite fictional character, a cartoon man O'Neill seemed to hold in the highest regard.

"So you had steaks," prompted Daniel Jackson slowly.

"Major Carter is at home," concluded Teal'c.

"Home," repeated the archeologist. "Home," he said again drawing out the word into a hum then he snorted.

"Is something amusing, Daniel Jackson?"

"What?" asked the younger man, his eyes wide, eyebrows arched high.

"Funny, Daniel, is something funny."

Daniel Jackson's cheeks puffed then he let his breath out in a long gust. "No, no---I don't think so," he replied. "Why, did Teal'c tell a joke?"

The Jaffa frowned. "I did not."

"Then what's so funny?" asked the archeologist honestly perplexed.

"You're the one who laughed---well, sort of. You tell us." O'Neill dropped his hands to his sides and leaned forward, his eyes on his young friend.

Daniel Jackson stared at O'Neill blankly then he furrowed his brows. "What?"

The colonel grinned. "Feeling a little loopy are we, Danny me boy?"

The younger man pondered the question for a moment, shook his head then nodded it. "Pretty much," he admitted.

Teal'c exchanged an amused look with O'Neill.

"Oh, boy---wow, is this stuff ever strong."

The colonel dropped his chin to his chest and chortled quietly.

"I am to assume then that you are no longer experiencing any pain, Daniel Jackson?"

The archeologist blinked slowly up at Teal'c a couple times then scowled in concentration. "Um---what was the question again?"

"Oh, he is SO not feeling any pain, Teal'c."

The Jaffa looked at O'Neill. "He is in fact---loopy?"

"Oh, yeah," replied the colonel then he gestured at Daniel Jackson. "Doesn't ever last very long, though---kind of a shame, if you ask me."

The Jaffa's gaze moved back to the archeologist. The young man was sound asleep, his mouth opened, snoring softly.

"Now that he's not hurting, maybe he'll finally get in some quality nap time."

"And what of you, O'Neill?"

"Me?" asked the colonel. "I'm kind of thinking---hungry maybe?"

"Shall I get you something from the commissary?"

"That would be nice, Teal'c, thanks. Just a snack, mind you---nothing too fancy."

Teal'c bowed his head. "I will endeavor to do so then." He started to turn then paused. "If I close his mouth, will it not stop that sound?"

O'Neill looked at Daniel Jackson and smiled. "Yeah, but don't bother. I kind of like it." His expression softened as he regarded his sleeping friend and not for the first time Teal'c wondered at the unlikely yet unbreakable bond shared between the military officer and his civilian consultant.

He bowed again, his hands still clasped behind his back then left for the commissary, safe with the knowledge that both his warrior friends were on the boulevard to renewal. He stopped in his tracks and canted his head; road to recovery, he amended. Then he proceeded on his quest to find a plain snack.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

THE END

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


End file.
